Rivalidades entre hermanas
by Majinesan
Summary: Christa y Sasha son hermanas que han tenido un sueño, que harán realidad cuando terminen sus estudios, pero, su destino es cambiado a través de una rivalidad y es que se enamoran de la misma persona y eso les lleva a coger diferentes caminos. ¿Quién se quedará con aquella persona? ¿Qué tan lejos pueden llegar por tal persona? Lo sabemos a medida que transcurra la historia *-*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama

**Prólogo:**

Christa y Sasha son hermanas que han tenido un sueño, que harán realidad cuando terminen sus estudios, pero, su destino es cambiado a través de una rivalidad y es que se enamoran de la misma persona y eso les lleva a coger diferentes caminos. ¿Quién se quedará con aquella persona? ¿Qué tan lejos pueden llegar por tal persona? Lo sabemos a medida que transcurra la historia *-*

Personajes:

Christa Renz: Tiene 14 años, está en 1 de secundaria, todas la consideran una Diosa por ayudar a los demás y es muy tierna.

Sasha Renz: Tiene 15 años está 2 de secundaria, todas la consideran una comelona porque está obsesionada con el pan.

Ymir: Tiene 16 años, está en 3 de secundaria, es una chica problemática y todos le tienen miedo en la escuela pero, en el muy fondo es muy buena, es altísima también muy reconocida por eso.

A medida que la historia avance se mostrarán más personajes pero, sólo que fijaré en esta pareja :3

Les dejaré el 1 cap.

Christa y Sasha se preparaban para su primer día de clase no estaban muy animadas que digamos pero, aun así era su compromiso asistir a su primer día de clase. Fueron al comedor a tomar su desayuno. Christa tomó la presa de pan más grande cuando Sasha se la quita de la boca rápidamente.

-¡Sasha te he dicho muchas veces que no me quites la comida antes de llegar a mi boca!- Dice Christa frunciendo el ceño

Sasha sólo grita -¡Pan!- y sigue comiendo concentradamente

Las dos terminan su desayuno se terminan de arreglar y se despiden de sus padres. Llegan al instituto cuando entran cada quien busca sus salones correspondientes.

-Hermanita nos vemos en el receso, no te pierdas ok?- le dice Sasha con una sonrisa infantil

-Ok, tú tampoco- le dice la pequeña ojiazules que se despide con un pequeño abrazo y se va caminando

Christa va caminando cuando de repente se tropieza con alguien, una chica morena, alta y con ojos marrones

-L-lo siento- le dice levemente apenada

-Tsk, oye, enana mira por donde caminas- le dice la morena

-L-lo lamento, fui muy descuidada no volverá a suceder- le dice la ojiazules con una mirada triste con un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas

-Como digas-dijo la morena dando media vuelta para retirarse

Christa sintió un extraño dolor en su corazón cuando aquella chica la trató de esa manera, pero, no le prestó mucha atención y siguió caminando para llegar a sus clases

Llego al salón de clases muy tarde, su maestro le dijo que no lo volviera a hacer porque era algo en contra de las reglas, Christa le explico que sucedió hasta que la dejo de interrogar y tomo asiento.

Christa en toda la clase no pudo concentrarse porque, estuvo todo el tiempo pensando en aquella chica alta, con mirada fría y no entendía porque, tuvo tanto el interés de pensar en ella, ¿acaso estaba enamorada? Pero, ¿por qué? Si sólo es una chica a la que acaba de conocer y además que la trató mal, ese sentimiento cada vez más crecía, pero, ella no estaba totalmente segura si estaba enamorada. Llegó la hora del receso y Christa esperó a su hermana que no llegaba, entonces, dos chicos se acercaron a ella y le dijeron

-Qué chiquilla más bella, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó el rubio con una mirada peligrosa

-…- ella no respondió, Christa sintió un escalofrío al ver la mirada de ese chico

-¿Por qué te quedas callada princesita, ¿acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones?- le dice acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella

Ella solo puede dar pasos hacia atrás, hasta que chocó contra los casilleros, el chico aprovecha esa situación y la rodea entre sus manos, acercando su rostro hacia ella, haciendo que se golpee la cabeza. La pequeña sólo decide cerrar sus ojos, cuando escucha el ruido de un golpe y abre sus ojos rápidamente, al ver a aquella chica alta, morena que había tropezado y se sorprendió al ver al chico rubio tirado en el piso y se pregunta _¿en qué momento pasó eso?_

-Oye, ¿Qué diablos haces Ymir?- pregunta el chico aun tirado en el piso con una mirada de odio hacia la morena

-¿Quién diablo te crees para hacerle eso a esta hermosa enana?- le dice la morena con una mirada fría en su rostro

Christa al escuchar esas palabras se sonroja violentamente mirando a la morena. Ymir se acerca al chico con una mirada fría y violenta que pareciera que quisiera matarlo.

-E-e-está bien Ymir me iré-se levanta muy rápido y salé corriendo lejos de ella, mientras ella sólo ríe de una forma malvada y se voltea dónde están la rubia y su hermana con un pan en la mano

-Oye enana, ¿estás bien?- le dice la morena con cara aburrida a la rubia

-S-sí, estoy bien gracias, pero mi nombre es Christa- le dice la pequeña rubia con una leve sonrisa, la morena sólo arqueó una ceja y se acercó un poco a ella

-Tú debes ser Ymir cierto?-le dice la pequeña un poco sonrojada viendo como la alta se acercaba a ella

-Así es-le dice Ymir con una sonrisa. Christa se sorprende al ver a la chica sonreír ya que con esa mirada nadie la venia venir.

-Bueno, adiós- se despide la morena desapareciendo de la vista de la chica.

-¡Espera un momento Ymir!-grita la chica corriendo tras ella

Christa corre tras ella hasta que pudo alcanzarla- Ymir!- grito la pequeña ojiazules, la chica alta voltio mirándola y Christa le dijo

-Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste allá por mí- le dice la rubia sonriéndole dulcemente

-No fue nada- le dice la morena alejándose de ella

Christa también se fue de ahí para seguir esperando a su hermana que se ha demorado mucho y el receso ya casi se está terminando, pero, aún sigue pensativa por lo que hizo aquella chica algo la sacó de sus pensamientos y era Sasha que ya había salido, _por fin_ pensó Christa

-Hola!- le dice Sasha

-¡¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?!- le dice la rubia con el ceño fruncido

-Lo siento hermanita, es que me habían robado mi pan pero, ya lo encontré- sonriendo y mostrándole su pedazo de pan para después morderlo

-Cielos, tú no tienes remedio, bueno vamos a comer me muero de hambre-le dice la pequeña agarrando su mano para llevarla hasta el lugar

Terminan de comer, luego se despiden para terminar de dar las clases y Christa sigue pensando en aquella chica con mirada fría que tanto le gustaba y no sabía porqué, aún tenía curiosidad de saber por qué la ayudo si en el primer momento que se encontraron la trato de una manera totalmente diferente, decidió irla a buscar cuando se acabaran las clases la curiosidad la mataba. Terminaron las clases y Christa estaba muy nerviosa y salió corriendo a buscarla, la buscó por todas partes pero, no la encontró entonces decidió irse, vio a Sasha y se fueron juntas.

Cuando llegaron comieron se ducharon y se acostaron a dormir. La pequeña Christa no pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando en ella y lo que hizo, ¿tanto le gustaba para pensar así en ella? Ella se preguntó eso toda la noche, _no aguanto más mañana también la buscaré_. Hasta que se quedó dormida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Al día siguiente Christa buscó a Ymir por todos lados hasta encontrarla en el patio trasero sentada triste mirando al cielo, Christa se acercó a ella mirándola un poco impresionada, pero se sentía mal por ella al verla triste, Ymir se dio cuenta que una persona estaba acercándose a ella pero, no le prestó atención y se sorprendió al ver que era Christa y ella se sentó a su lado, y la miró de reojo estaban las dos calladas hasta que la pequeña rubia decidió romper el silencio

-Ymir, ¿qué te sucede?-la mira muy preocupada pero, Ymir sigue mirando a otro lado

-No es nada- le responde la morena

Puedes confiar en mí, yo te ayudaré- le dice la rubia con una sonrisa tierna

-Mi padre murió ayer de una enfermedad en su corazón y ahora estoy sola mi madre murió cuando tenía 9 años y no sé a dónde ir. Terminando de decir esto le caen lágrimas en sus mejillas. Christa al ver que está llorando no duda ni un segundo en abrazarla y sobarle su cabello para calmarla. Ymir se sorprende al ver las acciones de la pequeña pero, corresponde al abrazo y sentir sus pequeñas acaricias ella necesitaba de alguien en ese momento. A Christa se le aceleró el corazón al sentir aquel cuerpo cerca del suyo, su cuerpo estaba muy caliente y se sonrojó

-No te preocupes Ymir yo te cuidaré pero, no quiero verte más así- le susurra la ojiazul con una voz muy tierna y aún sonrojada

Ymir solo pudo ver el brillo en los ojos de la pequeña rubia y pensó _es una Diosa, no mí Diosa la que salvó mi vida._

-Pero Christa no quiero ser un estorbo para ust….- fue callada por los dedos de Christa que tocaron sus labios haciendo que se sonrojara

-No no no, nada de eso yo hablaré con mis padres acerca de esto- le dice con una sonrisa tierna

-Está bien iré contigo mi Diosa-la morena le dio un beso tierno en la frente para agradecerle por haberla salvado de una terrible soledad. La pequeña sólo pudo sonrojarse tiernamente y devolverle la sonrisa.

Se quedaron hablando por un buen rato hasta que recordaron que iban tarde a clases se despidieron y salieron corriendo a sus clases

Narra Ymir:

Ahora mismo estoy en clase de historia aburrida como siempre pero no le tomó importancia, el profesor me volvió a regañar porque siempre llegó tarde a clases es que siempre me encuentro a un grupo de chicas algunas de ellas están enamoradas de mí y otras que simplemente me tienen envidia, pero no les presto mucha atención yo las considero unas estúpidas. Un ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos y era Mikasa me había preguntado donde había estado algo que me sorprendió ya que ella no habla mucho y yo le respondí que estaba hablando con un rubia, ojiazules, enana, muy hermosa que se convirtió en mi Diosa por haberme salvado, Mikasa lo que hizo fue echarse a reír, yo me enfadé mucho que decidí ignorarla por el resto de la clase.

Fin de la narración

Ymir estuvo buscando a Christa por todas partes hasta que la encontró pero, se le bajó el ánimo al ver una chica ruidosa que le molesta mucho a la morena, que estaba al lado de Christa (ella está enamorada de Ymir)

-Ymir quiero presentarte a mi herma….-fue interrumpida por Ymir

-No es necesario ya la con…. Espera un momento ¡acaso dijiste ¿Qué es tu hermana?!- dijo un poco alterada

-S-sí, Ymir cálmate no grites ¿por qué te impresiona

-Porque ella está….- fue interrumpida por el demonio come pan

¡Ymir! Hermanita no es nada, sólo que nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo, recuerda que eres nueva en este colegio- le dice Sasha a Christa

_Tsk , por qué tienen que ser hermanas esto será un problema ahora viviré con Sasha también_- piensa Ymir

-Sasha, Ymir de ahora en adelante vivirá con nosotras, yo le explicaré a nuestros padres- le dice la pequeña rubia

-Por mí no hay problema, es más te ayudaré a convencer a nuestros padres- dice Sasha mirando a la morena un tanto sonrojada y con un brillo en sus ojos. Christa se la queda mirando muy sorprendida por la mirada que está lanzando

-Gracias por hacer todo esto por mí- dijo la morena, Sasha se sorprendió porque nunca había visto esa actitud que está teniendo Ymir ya que ella es una persona fría y arrogante pero, cada vez que está cerca de Christa su corazón la traiciona y por eso cambia su actitud fría ya que ella la considera su Diosa. Entonces fueron a la cafetería que todas estaban muertas de hambre durante las clases y más Sasha que nunca queda satisfecha.

-Ymir ¿dónde está tu almuerzo?- le pregunta la rubia con la ceja levantada

-No traje es que no tenía dinero para comprarlo hecho y no sé cocinar-le dijo la morena apenada

-Oh, cuando estemos en casa yo te cocinaré- dijo sonrojada y sonriendo viendo como Ymir también sonreía

-A mí también me cocinas hermanita- sonriendo y comiendo su pan

-Me encantaría probar lo que cocinas- dijo haciendo que la rubia se sonroje más

-Por ahora toma de mi comida- le pone comida en su boca haciendo que Ymir frunza el ceño

-Ey, no vuelvas a hacer es….-otra vez Christa le pone comida en su boca la morena se enfadó – me las pagarás enana- le dice Ymir

Empiezan a hablar hasta que suene el timbre para que se acabe el receso y cada una se fue a su salón pero, Christa detuvo a Shasha

-¡Sasha espera!- la pequeña le grita para detener sus pasos haciendo que Sasha se devuelva

-¿Qué sucede hermanita?-dijo con una sonrisa

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta, te gusta Ymir ¿cierto?- pregunta la ojiazules muy seria, Sasha está muy nerviosa pero, decide decirle porque es su hermana, no tiene nada que ocultarle

-S-s-sí-le dice muy sonrojada y nerviosa

Christa está sorprendida, su hermana también está enamorada de la misma persona que ella y ahora que vivirán juntas, tendrán que vivir entre una rivalidad para tener a Ymir

-Sasha, yo también estoy enamorada de Ymir-dijo muy nerviosa ya que ella ama a la morena y va a tenerla a cualquier costo a si le toque pelear con su hermana

-Lo siento Christa pero, no te la daré muy fácil yo amo a Ymir y la tendré a cualquier costo no importa qué clase de persona sea será mía. Desde ahora seremos rivales y veremos a quien escogerá Ymir si a ti o a mí- le dice Sasha muy seria

-Por mi está bien, pero, ¿ella lo sabe?-preguntó la rubia

-Sí, así es-afirmó Sasha

-Bueno, seguiremos hablando de esto después ahora tengo que irme a clases- se despide para salir corriendo al salón

Pasaron las horas muy rápido Christa estaba muy emocionada ya que Ymir se iría a vivir con ella, estarían en el mismo techo, la misma vida, y así tendrá la oportunidad de estar más cerca de ella y ahora su próximo objetivo era ganar el corazón de Ymir sin dejar que Sasha se acerque a ella. Cuando salió del salón de clases encontró a Sasha hablando con Ymir que estaba muy seria y Sasha estaba sonriéndole

-Ymir, ¿te gusta alguien?-pregunta Sasha

- No estoy segura si me guste, además ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?- pregunta Ymir con una ceja levantada

-No es nada- ríe Sasha esperando que ella sea esa persona

Eso fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar, y decidió acercarse a ellas y las saludó entonces, Sasha se separó un tanto del lado de Ymir con una sonrisa en su rostro

-ha pasado algo que me haya perdido?- pregunta Christa

-No que yo sepa- dice la morena seria

-Nada hermanita- dice Sasha aun sonriendo

-Bueno, ya vamos a nuestra casa, recuerda Sasha que tienes que ayudarme a convencer a nuestros padres

-Claro, te ayudo-responde la Sasha

Llegaron a la casa y los padres de Christa y Sasha no estaban y dejaron una carta en la mesa que decía:

Hijas tuvimos un viaje de negocios inesperado el jefe dice que tardaremos más de 1 mes, no se preocupes por la comida antes de irnos le dejamos toda la nevera llena, ya que Christa sabe cocinar para ella no será un problema. Las llamaremos todos los días para ver cómo se encuentran si necesitan algo ya saben que número deben llamar y también le dejamos un poco de dinero por si ocurre alguna emergencia.

Las amamos

-Bueno, ya que no están aquí los llamaremos mañana y le contamos o le decimos cuando regresen. Ahora lo que haremos será organizar el cuarto para que haya un espacio para Ymir- dice Christa sonriendo

-Pero, ahora el problema es que no hay una cama con el tamaño de Ymir- dice Sasha un poco triste

-Cierto, Ymir eres tan grande como un titán-dice la rubia riendo para molestar a Ymir

-Acaso estás celosa de mi enana- dice la morena apoyándose en la cabeza de Christa. Ella sólo infla sus mejillas molesta

-Tengo una idea, ya que nuestros padres no están Ymir puede dormir allá- dice Sasha

-Pero, sólo será por esta noche- dice la morena –¿dónde queda el baño?-pregunta

-Ahí está- le señala Sasha- ok, gracias- responde Ymir alejándose

-Sasha tendremos que decidir quién dormirá con ella y ¡seré yo!- dice la rubia

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tú? Recuerda que yo es….- es interrumpida por su teléfono, ella contesta

Mientras ella habla Christa se queda pensando de qué manera pueden decidir quién dormirá con ella _yo quiero dormir con Ymir_…piensa Christa es interrumpida por Sasha

-Voy a una pijamada en la casa de Mina, te saldrás con la tuya esta noche, sólo por hoy ganarás pero, verás cómo me vengaré, te dejo a cargo las cosas por aquí, nos vemos mañana adiós- dice Sasha que empaca sus cosas y se va, quedando Christa sola con Ymir

Ymir sale del baño y le dice- Christa, ¿podrías prestarme una pijama?- le pregunta

-C-claro pero, será ropa de mi madre porque, sabes que mi ropa no te quedará, ¡titán!- le dice Christa fastidiándola-Enana- le responde Ymir, pero, Christa no la escuchó ya que fue a buscar la pijama

-Aquí tienes Ymir- le dice dándole la pijama

-Christa, ¿dónde está tu hermana?- pregunta la morena saliendo del baño ya vestida

-Se fue a una pijamada en la casa de Mina- dice la pequeña

-Mmm, o sea, ¿quedamos solas?- pregunta la morena mordiéndose el labio inferior disimuladamente, pero, la rubia se dio cuenta

-S-sí, bueno ahora prepararé la cena- dice la rubia que fue a preparar la cena

Cuando Christa terminó de preparar la cena se sentaron en el comedor y empezaron a comer no hablaron mucho ya que Christa estaba un poco nerviosa por estar sola con ella. Terminaron de comer y la morena se fue caminando para llegar hasta el cuarto pero, algo la detuvo

-Y-Ymir, p-puedo dormir c-contigo- le pregunto muy nerviosa y sonrojada la rubia

-Claro, estaba esperando que me dijeras eso-responde la morena con una sonrisa

Fueron al cuarto y se acostaron en la cama Ymir había cerrado los ojos, Christa se la quedó mirando por unos segundos, la morena sintió que la estaba mirando y le dijo –¿qué tanto me miras Christa?- le dice abriendo sus ojos

-N-no es nada- dice Christa mueve su mano para sobar su cabello, algo que a Ymir le gusta mucho y le sonríe

-Christa he querido agradecerte por todo esto que estás haciendo- Ymir se acerca a ella y le da un tierno beso en su frente después baja su mirada para ver sus ojos azules que tienen un brillo que ella corresponde con una sonrisa muy dulce

-Buenas noches Christa-dice Ymir para así cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormida

-Buenas noches Ymir-susurra la rubia mientras mira como duerme Ymir de una manera muy dulce que hace que su corazón palpite muy rápido y se sonroje bastante y piensa- _algún día te diré te amo, yo ganaré tu amor y corazón_ le dio un beso en las mejillas pecosas de la morena y se quedó dormida…

**Bueno amigos aquí les dejo el 2 capítulo el 3 capítulo lo subiré pasado mañana ya que el martes tengo examen de Biología y me tocará estudiar duro mañana bueno, eso dejen sus reviews y los quiero demasiado!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

-Christa, lo siento pero, no podemos estar juntas-dice Ymir seria

-Por qué? Es porque somos chicas?-le pregunta Christa con lágrimas en sus ojos

-No, lo siento pero, yo… ¡estoy enamorada de otra persona! Esa es la razón, sólo te pido que te alejes de mí, eres un estorbo en mi vida!- dice la morena alejándose de ella

-N-no, Ymir no me dejes así por favor, yo te amo- dice la rubia corriendo tras de ella pero, desapareció y apareció una oscuridad frente a ella. Christa se despierta gritando

-Christa ¿qué sucede, por qué gritas? –dice la morena mirando a la rubia asustada y con los ojos llorosos

-T-tuve una pesadilla horrible-llorando y abraza a Ymir

-Tranquila, está bien ya pasó estás conmigo nada te pasará-le dice la morena acariciándola para calmarla

-Ven acuéstate- dice Ymir mientras ayuda a recostarla a su lado y sobándole el cabello mientras la rubia trata de quedarse dormida

-Ymir, ¿p-p-puedo abrazarte?-pregunta sonrojada

-Si de esa forma puedes dormirte- responde la morena sonriéndole. Christa la abraza sonríe y se queda dormida.

Al día siguiente cuando Christa se despierta no encuentra a Ymir en la cama, se asusta mucho y se va a buscarla en el comedor y la encuentra sentada

-Buenos días-dijo la rubia

-Bueno días, ¿dormiste bien?

-Sí, gracias Ymir- le sonríe la rubia

-Gracias ¿por qué?- pregunta confundida

-Por haberme abrazado cuando estaba asustada, eso me calmó mucho-le sonríe tiernamente sentándose al lado de ella

-No hay de qué enana, puedes abrazarme todas las veces que quieras- sonriéndole y Christa se alegra mucho al escuchar eso

-Christa, quiero pedirte un favor-

- Si dime lo que sea-responde la rubia

-Podrías acompañarme al cementerio a visitar la tumba de mi padre?-

-Claro, voy contigo, pero, primero hay que ducharnos. Ves tú primera mientras yo preparo el desayuno-

-Bueno, me ducharé rápido no te demores enana -dice Ymir para luego entrar al baño

Christa no le presta atención a lo que dijo ya que se puso a pensar lo que sucedió en la noche _como quisiera que fuera buena conmigo todo el tiempo_- pensó Christa y fue a preparar el desayuno. Después de un rato salió Ymir del baño y vio que el desayuno estaba listo y fue camino al cuarto se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba medio abierta, cuando iba a entrar vio a Christa semidesnuda se quedó ahí parada viéndola hasta que reaccionó y salió corriendo de ahí con el rostro rojo y pensó -_menos mal que no se dio cuenta, oh Dios que cuerpo tiene- _tenía una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro, esperó a que Christa saliera del cuarto le hizo una señal para que se apresurara y entró al cuarto. Se vistió y fue al comedor y empezó a comer sin Christa, cuando ella sale del baño le dice

-Ey, espera no empieces sin mí, titán feo-dice frunciendo el ceño

-Vístete rápido enana- le dice gruñendo

Christa sale corriendo al cuarto para vestirse lo más rápido que podía, después salió al comedor sorprendida que Ymir la estaba esperando, ella creía que no lo haría porque sabe el tipo de persona que es ella

-Creí que no me esperarías- dice la pequeña

- Sólo porque la comida se ve deliciosa, eres buena en la cocina para ser una enana, algún día tendrás que enseñarme-dice la morena tomando un sorbo del jugo

-Qué tal si hoy, después que regresemos- le sonríe ampliamente- pero, esta vez me tratarás con respeto seré tu sensei- ríe la pequeña

-Tsk, como sea- dice la morena sacándole la lengua

Terminaron de comer y salieron, cuando llegaron al cementerio, Ymir se arrodilló ante la tumba de su padre y empezó a rezar Christa estaba al lado suyo haciendo lo mismo, luego Ymir le hizo una seña a Christa para que se echara hacia atrás porque, quería decirle unas palabras a su padre

-Padre, no te preocupes por mí, ahora tu usted puede descansar en paz porque, tengo un lugar para vivir estaré con unas chicas que han sido buenas conmigo de dejarme vivir conmigo yo siendo una chica problemática jeje, le deseo que descanse en paz y siempre vendré a visitarlo. Gracias por todo lo que hizo cuando estaba vivo, lo quiero mucho- le salió una lágrima de sus ojos pero, no era de tristeza sino de alegría porque, al fin si padre va a descansar en paz y vivirá feliz en el lugar que esté.

Ymir se despide de la tumba de su padre y se va feliz molestando a Christa por todo el camino, cuando llegaron a su casa se cambiaron de ropa y se fueron a la sala a hablar un rato

-Oye enana, recuerda lo que me prometiste-

-Oh cierto, bueno ve a lavarte las manos te espero en la cocina-

-De acuerdo- le dice para después ir al baño a lavarse las manos y luego fue a la cocina

-Ok, te enseñaré primero a cortar los vegetales, toma el cuchillo- dice la rubia

-Bueno, y ahora?-

-Ven yo te ayudo- agarra las manos de la morena y las siente caliente se sonroja un poco

-¡Las estoy cortando!-dice Ymir emocionada

-Bueno, ahora te dejaré que lo hagas sola-dice soltando su mano, Ymir va cortando suave

-Ok, ahora hazlo un poco más rápido-

-¿Así?- pregunta Ymir

-Un poco más rápido- dice Christa

Como Ymir está moviendo el cuchillo muy rápido sin darse cuenta se corta la mano y empieza a sangrar bastante y ella grita

-¡Christa ayúdame- le grita

-¡Regreso enseguida! traeré el kit de primeros auxilios- dice la rubia corriendo a buscar el kit

-¡Christa rápido maldita sea! tú crees que no me duele?!-dice Gritando y enfadada

-Está bien estoy aquí, dame tu mano- dice Christa sacando unas vendas y pasándolas alrededor de la mano de Ymir

-Lo siento Ymir fue mi culpa, ¡soy una estúpida!- dice Christa agachando su cabeza y llorando

-No es tu culpa, es la mía por ser tan torpe-le dice riendo y coloca su mano sana en la barbilla de Christa para levantarla- mírame- dice Ymir sonriéndole

-¿Ves? no pasa nada, fue un accidente- dice mirando los ojos de Christa que tienen un brillo que la dejo callada, _que ojos más hermosos_- piensa Ymir

Ella y Christa se quedan mirando por un rato y van acercando sus rostros hasta que sus labios se encuentran y se besan Christa se sorprende bastante pero, está feliz el momento que tanto había estado esperando al fin había llegado, no quería separase de sus labios nunca querían que solo fueran de ella sintió que la lengua de Ymir tocó sus labios y ella abrió su boca para dejar que pasara las dos estaban rosando sus lenguas algo que a las dos le gustaba. Estaban besándose por un tiempo corto pero tenían que separarse porque, le faltaba aire y tuvieron que separarse.

Cuando se separaron se quedaron mirando a los ojos hasta que Ymir reaccionó y dijo

-L-lo siento Christa por hacer eso de repente- dice Ymir sonrojada

-N-no tienes que disculparte-hizo una pausa y dijo- Ymir hay algo que he querido decirte….yo…estoy enam…..- fue interrumpida por un ruido que hizo que se separaran rápidamente la puerta fue azotada fuertemente y era Sasha

-¡Estoy de vuelta!- grita

-Bienvenida a casa-dicen Ymir y Christa las dos con el ceño fruncido y nada feliz que Sasha haya llegado

-¿Por qué tienen esas caras? Es como si hubieran visto un monstruo-dice Sasha haciendo que Christa e Ymir se la queden mirando

-Bueno, lo siento ya, recuerden que yo también vivo aquí- dice Sasha sacándole la lengua e irse corriendo a la habitación

-Ymir yo…- iba a decir Christa, Ymir la interrumpe

-Hablamos de eso después Christa ahora no, siento que lo que vas a decirme es muy importante cuando estemos solas me dices ahora no- dice la morena

-Bueno, está bien- dice Christa triste para darse media vuelta, pero siente que Ymir la abraza por detrás y le susurra- me encantó ese beso no me arrepiento de habértelo dado- le dijo y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y luego se fue hacia el cuarto a ver tv. Christa se quedó ahí parada con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos llenos de brillo recordando el beso

-_Ella me besó_- pasando sus dedos por los labios y cerrando sus ojos.

**Este es el 3 capítulo espero les guste, me encantó cuando lo escribí, estos días tal vez me atrase para escribir los caps es que estoy en semana de exámenes (como odio mi colegio) pero, no me atrasaré mucho les prometo que pronto tendrán el 4 cap bueno espero les guste y dejen sus reviews**

**Gracias por leer! Sus reviews me motivan demasiado los quiero!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 **

_**Decidí hacerle unos cambios, o sea, ahora en los diálogos de los personajes pondré su nombre para que puedan saber mejor qué persona está hablando para no confundirlos (:**_

_**Espero les guste el cap… :D**_

Christa está en clases ya que el fin de semana pasó muy rápido algo que la puso triste ya que eran las únicas veces que podía estar todo el día con Ymir, no pudo concentrarse en lo que decía su profesor ya que en lo único que pensaba era en el beso que Ymir le había dado el sólo recordarlo la pone muy feliz. Un chico que está sentado a su lado la saca de sus pensamientos

X: Disculpa, ¿puedo hacerme contigo para leer juntos?-le pregunta

Christa: Claro, no hay problema- le sonríe

X: Gracias, ¿cómo te llamas?-le pregunta devolviéndole la sonrisa

Christa: Me llamo Christa y ¿tú?

X: Me llamo Connie, un placer conocerte-

Christa: Igualmente-sonriéndole y hace que el chico se sonroje un poco

Christa y Connie se quedaron hablando durante toda la clase para así conocerse más, Connie era una persona muy tierna y amigable, tocaron el timbre para el receso y Christa le dijo al pequeño que la acompañara para que conociera a su hermana Sasha y a su amiga Ymir pero, él le dijo que ya conocía a Ymir ya que ella es una chica que se mete en problemas y casi todos la conocen se podría decir que su reputación en el colegio es de una chica problemática pero, cuando Ymir está con Christa es muy diferente. Vieron a Ymir y a Sasha se acercaron a ellas

Ymir: Christa, ¿quién es ese enano?-le pregunta riendo

Christa: ¡Ymir! Deja de fastidiarlo, él es Connie

Connie: Hola, ¿eres la chica problemática de los rumores?

Ymir: ¿Qué rumores hay sobre mí?

Connie: Te la pasas peleando con Reiner

Ymir: Se lo merece, es un imbécil

Christa: Cambiemos de tema, ¿si? Connie ella es mi hermana Sasha-dice señalándola

Sasha: Hola Connie-dice sonriéndole

Connie: Hola, hermana de Christa-hace una pausa y le devuelve la sonrisa- en serio son hermanas? No se parecen en nada-ríe

Ymir: Cierto, no se parecen en nada. Sasha es una loca come pan y Christa es una enana Diosa. Pero, hay algo que tienen en común y es que las dos son hermosas-ríe despacio, haciendo que las dos se sonrojen

Connie: Es cierto lo que dices Ymir-sonriendo

Ymir: Oigan vámonos ya me muero de hambre

Christa: Cierto, Ymir sonaste como Sasha-riendo

Ymir: Tengo mucha hambre, vamos

Toman una mesa libre se sientan y empiezan a hablar Sasha con Connie para conocerse mejor y Christa con Ymir, se ríe de la forma en como Ymir está comiendo le recuerda a su hermana Sasha cuando tiene mucha hambre come de una forma muy rápida, ella se la queda mirando y recuerda lo que le había pasado en su mano

Christa: Ymir, ¿Cómo sigue tu mano?

Ymir: Está mejor, gracias a que me curaste, pero, en clases me dolió mientras escribía- dicho esto Christa tomó su mano y le dio un suave y tierno beso haciendo que Ymir se avergüence

Ymir: G-gracias Christa- sigue comiendo, Christa le sonríe

Sasha: Oigan sabían que a partir de mañana empiezan las vacaciones de verano-dice sonriendo- Connie te invitamos hoy a nuestra casa para celebrar

Connie: S-si está bien-dice devolviéndole la sonrisa

Christa: ¡Buena idea Sasha! haré una comida especial

Connie: ¡¿Tú cocinas?!-se sorprende tanto que abre mucho los ojos

Christa: S-sí, yo estaba enseñando a Ymir, fue por eso que tiene esa herida

Sasha: Y-ymir ¿estás bien?-le pregunta asustada

Ymir: S-sí no es nada, no soy buena para esas cosas-dice frunciendo el ceño

Connie lo que hace es reírse de las locuras de sus amigas, él piensa que son las mejores personas que ha conocido

Sasha: Invitaré a las chicas también, iré ahora mismo nos vemos-dice tomando su pan y alejándose

Christa: Esta noche será divertida-dice sonriendo y mirando a Ymir que sigue con lo suyo

Connie: Sí, ¿puedo llevar a un amigo?

Christa: Claro no hay problema, así es mejor-sonríe dulcemente.

Ymir se queda mirando a Christa y le agarra las mejillas ella se molesta y también se las agarra, Connie se ríe de las dos y sigue comiendo suena el timbre van a sus clases cuando van en el camino Ymir se apoya en la cabeza de Connie para fastidiarlo también

Ymir: Me encanta fastidiar a los enanos-dice riéndose entonces Christa se acerca a ella y le da un cabezazo

Ymir: ¡Christa!, no vuelvas a hacer eso o te castigaré y no te va a gustar-dice seria

Christa: Está bien, pero no nos fastidies- dice inflando sus mejillas

Dicho esto cada uno se fue a su salón esperando el timbre de salida Christa y Connie estaban muy emocionados. El momento esperado llegó, sonó el timbre de salida Christa le dijo la hora de llegada a Connie y él le dijo que estarían ahí a esa hora.

Ymir estaba súper aburrida hasta que al fin sonó el timbre para salir pudo escuchar como todos gritaban de alegría que las vacaciones de verano habían empezado, entonces, ella recojió sus cosas y salió pero alguien la detuvo una rubia; ojiazules, baja de estatura, con una mirada fría igual que la de ella y se acercaba hacia ella

X: Ey Ymir, ¿es cierto que estás viviendo con Sasha?

Ymir: Sí, ¿por qué la pregunta Annie?

Annie: Sólo quería confirmar, es que nos invitó ir a su casa y nos dijo que tú vivías ahora con ella y su hermana- se acerca a ella la toma por el cuello y la pone a su altura- para susurrarle- no intentes nada raro te conozco- le muerde la oreja y la suelta

Ymir: Ey, Annie no vuelvas a hacer eso, no me digas que tú…..- Ella asiente con la cabeza

Annie: Pero, eso es entre tú y yo, estaré allá a las 4:00pm, nos vemos-dice para alejarse

Ymir: ¡Maldita sea!, no puede ser- dice entre lo bajo y sobándose la oreja para irse al lugar donde siempre espera a Christa y allí estaba ella cuando vio a Ymir le sonrió ampliamente ella le devolvió la sonrisa

Ymir: Y tu hermana?

Christa: Vamos, ella dijo que iba a llegar más tarde para llevar a sus amigas, tienes que ayudarme a ordenar

Ymir: Claro, tú no puedes sola porque eres una enana-ríe y Christa le pega otro cabezazo

Ymir: Está bien ya no me pegues- dice triste, Christa no puede resistir verla triste

Christa: Lo siento Ymir no fue mi intención- Ymir se ríe de ella y le agarra las mejillas

Ymir: Te engañe enana-riéndose

Christa: Eres mala, titán feo- se enoja y la ignora

Después de un largo camino llegan a su casa, Ymir ordena la casa y Christa hace la cena no hablaron durante ese tiempo entonces, Ymir decidió romper el silencio

Ymir: ¿Qué vas a hacer de cena?

Christa: Haré Curry y un festín que será un sorpresa

Ymir: Mmm, estará delicioso- se acerca a ella coloca su brazo en los hombros de Christa- ¿por qué eres tan enana y hermosa?

Christa: ¿Por qué eres tan alta y fea?

Ymir: Ah sí? Te parezco fea? Entonces, ¿por qué me besaste?-

Christa: ¿Q-q-q-ué?! Tú fuiste la que me besó

Ymir: Entonces, ¿por qué lo seguiste?- se acerca más hacia ella

Christa: Y-yo…

Ymir: Me encanta cuando estás nerviosa- dice alejándose- como sea iré a cambiarme- le da un beso en su cabellera rubia

Christa: _¿Por qué me hace esto? Cada vez la amo más- _piensa y sigue con lo suyo

Ya eran las 5:00pm ellos ya estaban en camino, Ymir estaba durmiendo porque ya había terminado sus labores, la fue a levantar no había tener la oportunidad de verla dormir y se veía muy linda durmiendo, se quedó mirándola por un rato. Ymir se levantó

Ymir: ¿Qué sucede? ena…Perdón mi diosa-le sonríe

Christa: Podrías ayudarme a atender a los chicos ya deben venir son las 5:00

Ymir: Bueno, yo te ayudo-le guiñe el ojo y escuchan que tocan la puerta abre y eran Connie y su amigo

Connie: Hola, Ymir! ¿Dónde está Christa?-

Ymir: En la cocina, ¿quién es tu amigo?

Connie: Él es Armin

Ymir: ¿Qué tal?

Armin: Hola!

Ymir: Entren- cierra la puerta después que los chicos entren y se van a la cocina donde está Christa pero, ella no está ahí y ya había preparado la comida pero estaba sellada

Ymir: Christa, ¿dónde estás?

Christa: Aquí- sale del cuarto, Ymir se la queda mirando porque, está vestida muy linda

Connie y Armin: Hermosa- dicen los dos mirándola y ella se sonroja un poco

Christa: G-gracias

Ymir: Te ves bien-le sonríe, pasa a su lado y le susurra -mentira estás hermosa-Christa sonríe ampliamente

Connie: Christa, él es Armin

Christa: Hola, un placer-le sonríe

Armin: Un gusto-le devuelve la sonrisa

Christa: Los invito a sentarse para esperar a las chicas-acompañándolos al comedor

Se quedaron hablando ya que estaban esperando a Sasha y las demás, la única que no hablaba era Ymir ya que sólo se puso a fastidiarlos porque, ella es la única del grupo que es alta y le encanta fastidiar a los más pequeños es su pasatiempo favorito, escucharon la puerta de nuevo y al fin habían llegado. Trajeron varias cosas para comer y bebidas. Llegaron Sasha, Annie y Mina.

Annie y Mina se sentaron al lado de Ymir porque, ella quería conocer más a la morena, las dos estaban abrazadas a la morena, pero, ella se las quitó de encima, a ellas no le importó y siguieron hablando, Christa estaba mirando a Ymir ella se dio cuenta y le guiñó el ojo, Christa le sonrió

Sasha: Es hora del brindis, tomen sus copas-dice entusiasmada- brindemos por las vacaciones de verano y porque conocimos nuevos amigos

Todos: Brindis!

Se lo tomaron pero, Christa; Armin, Connie y Mina lo botaron porque, no les gusta el alcohol, sin embargo, Ymir; Sasha y Annie se lo tomaron y hasta repitieron y se embriagaron no estaban consiente de lo que hacían empezaron a gritar y cosas así. Christa decidió llevar a Ymir a la cama

Christa: Vamos Ymir- la jaló del brazo y la llevo al cuarto pero sintió como Ymir la agarró y la tiró a la cama

Ymir: Esta noche serás mía, mi Diosa-dice con una sonrisa y subiéndose encima de ella

Christa: ¡Ymir detente!, ¿qué haces?- dice asustada, Ymir estaba a punto de quitarle la camisa a Christa cuando siente un golpe en su mejilla ella queda ampliamente sorprendida

Christa: ¡No quiero que hagas eso en este estado!, además no estoy lista. Duérmete ya la fiesta se acabó-dice para así salir del cuarto con unas lágrimas en sus ojos

Ymir: Ey!, ¡Christa espera!- la puerta es cerrada de un portazo

Ya todos se habían ido a su casa, Ymir ya se había dormido Sasha también y Christa estaba pensando en lo que había pasado ¿Ymir quería hacerlo conmigo?, ¿es lo que siente por mí?. Muchas preguntas se venían a la cabeza de Christa pero, ella entendió que ella estaba embriagada y no sabía lo que hacía entonces, decidió no prestarle atención y quedarse dormida.

_**Bueno chicos aquí el cuarto capítulo perdonen por la demora es que he estado en semana de exámenes pero, al fin ya se acabaron :D ahora sí podré subir capítulos con calma mañana les traeré el quinto capítulo, gracias por sus reviews y gracias por leer mi historia se los agradezco mucho ya que es mi primera bueno, cada vez se pondrá más interesante… **_

_**Los quiero!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Ymir: _Me duele mucho la cabeza y siento un dolor en mi mejilla ¿Qué habrá pasado anoche?_- se pregunta Ymir levantándose pero, se detiene ya que siente que su cabeza quiere estallar- mejor me quedo durmiendo-dice en lo bajo cuando escucha que están tocando la puerta

Ymir: Pase-dice y ve a Christa entrar

Christa: Buenos días

Ymir: Buenos días- dice con un mal gesto porque, le duele mucho la cabeza

Christa: ¿Qué te sucede Ymir, estás bien?-pregunta acercándose y sentándose al lado de la morena

Ymir: No me siento bien, por alguna razón me duele mucho la cabeza, ¿pasó algo anoche?

Christa: ¿No recuerdas nada?-pregunta recordando lo que sucedió anoche

Ymir: No, ¿por qué? ¿hice algo malo?

Christa se asustó por la pregunta que le había hecho, no sabía que responderle no sabe qué consecuencias traería a Ymir y a ella misma. Decidió quedarse callada para evitar confusiones

Christa: No sucedió nada, no te preocupes

Ymir: Pero, ahora me duele mucho la cabeza-dice tocándose la cabeza

Christa: Déjame tocarte-la toca y siente que está muy caliente- estás muy caliente y no tenemos medicamentos, iré a la droguería ya regreso quédate en cama-dice para así salir a la calle

Christa va a la droguería a comprar medicamentos para Ymir. Cuando iba de camino a su casa un chico muy extraño se acercó dónde ella, Christa aceleró el pasó pero, vio como otros chicos la rodearon y uno de ellos la apuñaló le robaron sus cosas y salieron corriendo y Christa estaba tirada al piso sangrando pero, una persona la vio y enseguida llamó a una ambulancia y se la llevaron lo más pronto posible al hospital

Ymir: _¿Por qué se demorará tanto?-_piensa un poco preocupada no quiere pensar que le ha pasado algo malo- _tengo un mal presentimiento-_entonces, Ymir se levanta rápidamente de su cama y escucha que la puerta se abre de un totazo y era Sasha entró llorando y salió a abrazar a Ymir

Ymir: Ey, Sasha ¿qué sucede?-pregunta alterada

Sasha: ¡M-mi hermanita está en el hospital, tiene una herida grave!-dice llorando y gritando

Ymir al escuchar eso siente que el mundo le cae encima y sintió un dolor en su pecho muy grande no podía creerlo y entonces, reaccionó tomó a Sasha del brazo y salieron corriendo al hospital. Cuando llegaron las dos preguntaron por Christa y les dijeron que la estaban operando, no se podía visitarla pero, podían esperar.

Ymir: _Maldita sea, no debí dejar que saliera sola esto es mi culpa-_ piensa y se le caen algunas lágrimas pero trata de ocultarlas

Sasha está llorando abrazada a Ymir pero, a ella no le importa porque ella entiende cómo se siente ya que es su hermana entonces, sienten que las llaman, eran Annie y Mina. Sasha al verlas salió corriendo a abrazar a Mina ella la estaba consintiendo y también le salían unas lágrimas. Annie por su parte se sentó al lado de Ymir que estaba ahí sentada con la cabeza agachada

Annie: Ymir, ¿estás bien?

Ymir: ….- ella no respondió no quería saber nada, Annie le puso su mano en la espalda y sintió que estaba ardiendo. Aún estaba muy enferma

Annie: Ymir estás ardiendo ¿qué te sucedió?

Ymir: Nada….- dice con una voz muy débil

Ella en serio se sentía muy mal los nervios la mataban y enferma estaba peor. Por lo que ella se desmayó y cayó al piso haciendo que Annie y las demás reaccionaran gritando su nombre y agitándola pero, ella no reaccionaba rápidamente llamaron a un doctor y se la llevaron a una habitación.

Sasha: Doctor, ¿qué sucedió con mi hermana?

Doctor: La operación fue un éxito pero, ella está en un estado delicado y no puede recibir visitas sino hasta mañana, lo siento

Sasha: Pero, ella está bien?

Doctor: Sí, ella está bien pero, ahora necesita descansar no te preocupes- dice sonriéndole y pasándole su mano por la cabeza a Sasha

Sasha: Muchas gracias doctor por cuidar de mi hermana, ¡se lo agradezco!-dice sonriendo, ella en verdad estaba muy feliz al escuchar

Mina: Ves te dije que se recuperaría-dice abrazándola

Sasha: Sí, gracias amiga por estar aquí conmigo apoyándome-le sonríe y recibe el abrazo

Mina: Bueno, ahora busquemos a Annie a ver qué le pasó a Ymir-dice soltándola y llevarla

Sasha: Sí

Annie: _Ymir por lo que veo estás enamorada de esa chica, que tendrá ella que no tenga yo, acaso no entendiste cuando te dije que te amaba_- piensa Christa mirando a Ymir que estaba durmiendo todavía. La rubia se levantó se acercó a su rostro y pudo sentir su respiración, juntó sus labios con los de Ymir y le dio un beso- _sus labios están calientes-_piensa Annie para volver a su asiento. Llegaron Sasha y Mina

Sasha: ¡Annie! ¿Qué le pasó a Ymir?

Annie: El doctor me dijo que tuvo un ataque de nervios, pero que ella está bien

Sasha: Menos mal que no fue nada grave-dice suspirando

Mina: Sí, menos mal- sonríe

Annie: ¿Qué tal está Christa?

Sasha: Nos dijeron que la operación había sido un éxito, pero, que aún estaba en un estado muy delicado, mañana podremos ir a verla-dice sonriendo

Annie: Que bien, menos mal no fue nada grave

Sasha: Sí, ahora debemos esperar a que las dos despierten

Al día siguiente Ymir abre sus ojos confundida

Ymir: _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me pasó?-_se pregunta un poco confundida y levantándose hasta quedar sentada, se pasa sus manos por los ojos, miró hacia un lado y vio a Annie sentada dormida

Ymir: ¡Ey Annie despierta!-le grita y ella despierta al ver a Ymir que estaba bien se puso muy feliz y la abrazó

Annie: Me alegro que estés bien- se aleja de ella y le sonríe

Ymir: Pero, ¿Qué me sucedió?-pregunta confundida

Annie: Te desmayaste anoche, el doctor dijo que tenías un ataque nervioso

Ymir: ¿Qué? En serio?

Annie: Sí

Ymir: Extraño, pero ahora me siento mejor-hace una pausa y recuerda a Christa- Espera, ¿Qué le pasó a Christa?-pregunta preocupada

Annie: No te preocupes, la operación fue un éxito aunque, aún tiene que descansar

La morena al escuchar eso se puso muy feliz que salió corriendo dónde ella pero, Annie la detuvo diciéndole que aún no la puede visitar

Annie: Descansa, Sasha vendrá a avisarnos

Ymir: Tsk, como digas-dice seria y acostándose- Annie, ¿qué pasó esa noche que estábamos celebrando?

Annie: Mina me dijo que tú, Sasha y yo nos embriagamos, y que actuábamos raro

Ymir: ¿Qué?! ¿por qué Christa no me dijo nada?-avergonzada y Annie se ríe. Sienten que Sasha entra por la puerta

Sasha: Annie ya podemos ver a Christa-gritando y se da cuenta que Ymir ya se había despertado fue a abrazarla- ¡Ymir!, ¿estás bien?-

Ymir: Sí, estoy bien, ¿ya podemos ver a Christa?

Sasha: Siii-dice soltando a Ymir

Ymir: Sasha sé que eres su hermana pero, ¿podría ser la primera en verla?- pregunta levantándose de la cama

Sasha: Bueno, está bien- le sonríe y mira como Ymir sale corriendo a la habitación de Christa

Cuando la vio ahí durmiendo pudo sonreír porque había pasa 1 día sin verla para ella era mucho tiempo entonces, se sentó en una silla para poder verla de cerca, tomó su mano y envolvió sus dedos con los de ella-_estaré esperando por ti Christa, por favor despierta pronto quiero estar de tu lado de nuevo y demostrarte lo que siento por ti-_piensa Ymir llorando.

Después Ymir salió porque, los doctores la estaban llamando para hacerle un último diagnóstico y entraron Sasha, Mina y Annie. A Ymir le habían dado de alta, esperó a que las chicas salieran de la habitación ya era de noche, entonces, salieron

Sasha: Ymir, ¿qué te dijeron?

Ymir: Ya me dieron de alta, todo está normal

Sasha: Qué bueno escuchar eso-le sonríe- me iré a casa estoy muy cansada ¿vendrás?

Ymir: No, yo me quedaré aquí

Sasha: Cualquier cosa que te digan sobre Christa me llamas inmediatamente

Ymir: Claro, no hay problema

Sasha: Nos vemos

Mina y Annie: Adiós Ymir

Ymir: Adiós-viendo cómo se alejan y entra a la habitación de Christa

Se acerca a Christa y le da un beso en la frente toma su mano se la mira a sus ojos. La morena se siente muy cansada y sin darse cuenta se queda dormida agarrada de la pequeña mano de Christa.

Ymir siente algo en sus labios, y entonces abre sus ojos para ver que era, su corazón empezó a moverse de una forma muy violenta cuando vio a su rubia frente a sus ojos besándola, había extrañado mucho esos labios pero, lo más importante estaba muy feliz que su Diosa había despertado de su largo sueño. Entonces Ymir abrazó su cadera y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y seguir besándola no aguantaba más la extrañaba mucho pasó 3 días en cama algo que la tenía muy preocupada. Se separaron y la morena seguía abrazándola llorando

Ymir: ¡No vuelvas a preocuparme así enana!- dice llorando

Christa: Ymir…-susurra sonriendo

Ymir: Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver, eso me asustó mucho pero, de ahora en adelante te cuidaré-dice y la suelta para mirarla a los ojos

Christa: Ymir, no aguanto más tengo que decirlo

Ymir: ¿Qué cosa quieres decirme?-dice secándose las lágrimas

Christa: Ymir, yo… estoy enamorada de ti, te amo Ymir-dice rodeando su cuello y atraerla hacia ella

Ymir: Christa yo también te amo- le da un beso corto y tierno- Tengo que avisarle a tu hermana y los doctores que ya estás bien-dice cargándola para recostarla en su cama, le sonríe y sale de la habitación

Christa: _La amo tanto y ella me ama a mí- _piensa Christa con una sonrisa en su rostro

Los médicos llegaron y revisaban a Christa a ver si estaba bien del todo pero, los doctores dijeron que necesitaba 1 día más de descanso para darle de alta. Le hicieron unos últimos diagnósticos, Sasha había llegado al ver a su hermana la abrazo lo más que pudo y estaba llorando a mares pero, Christa estaba feliz ver a su hermana preocupada por ella hablaron un poco, Sasha le dijo que se iba a quedar pero, Christa le dijo que no era necesario que se fuera a casa a descansar le dijo lo mismo a Ymir pero, ella le dijo que se quedaría a cuidarla

Christa: Ymir, ¿puedes tomarme otra vez de la mano tal como esa vez?-pregunta sonrojada

Ymir: Es lo que más deseo- la toma de la mano y enrolla sus dedos con los de ella- descansa bien mi Diosa- le sonríe

Christa: Buenas noches Ymir- dice sonrojada y cerrando sus ojos

Ymir: Buenas noches- le sonríe y le da un beso en su frente

**Aquí está el 5 capítulo espero les guste, lo hice con mucho amor :3 gracias por leer les agradezco demasiado, dejen sus reviews mañana subiré el 6 capítulo.**

**Los quiero! **


	6. Chapter 6

Al día siguiente:

Ymir se había levantado primera y vio a Christa durmiendo algo que la sonrojó y sonrió aún sostenía su mano pequeña, entonces se acostó al lado de la rubia para sobar su cabello sonrojada, entonces, siente que Christa la abraza pero, aún con los ojos cerrados

Ymir: Christa…-le susurra dándole un beso en su mejilla y la rubia abre sus ojos sonrojada

Christa: Buenos días Ymir-le sonríe sonrojada

Ymir: Buenos días mi pequeña-devolviéndole la sonrisa

Christa: ¿Cuándo podremos irnos a casa?

Ymir: Hoy nos iremos, pero, tendremos que esperar a que nos informen

Christa: Está bien- apoyándose en el pecho de Ymir abrazadas

Ymir: ¿Tienes hambre mi Diosa?-

Christa: S-sí hace días llevo dormida que tengo mucha hambre-dice separándose de la morena para verla a los ojos

Ymir: Te buscaré comida, espérame un rato- dice levantándose de la cama y saliendo

Busca a una enfermera que pueda llevarle comida a la habitación de Christa. Hasta que al fin una enfermera amable decidió llevársela, entonces, Ymir después fue a buscar al doctor para preguntarle a qué hora le darían de alta a Christa le dijeron que a las 4:00pm faltaban 2 horas, entonces, Ymir fue camino a la habitación y vio a la pequeña que estaba con la comida en la cama

Ymir: ¿Te ayudo con eso?-preguntó sentándose al lado de ella

Christa: S-sí, por favor-sonriéndole sonrojada

Entonces, Ymir le da la primera cucharada la rubia la recibe sonrojada en su boca, está masticándola en su boca

Ymir: Nos iremos a las 4:00pm nos quedan 2 horas

Christa: Bien-dice con la boca llena

Ymir: No hables con la boca llena- ríendo

Christa: Deja de fastidiarme-le saca la lengua

Ymir: Pero, sé que me amas- la abraza por detrás y apoyando se cabeza en el hombro de la rubia

Christa: Sí, te amo-tocando las manos de la morena

Ymir: Yo también te amo-le susurra en el oído y le da un beso

Le siguió dando de comer y hablaron para poder matar el tiempo, Christa e Ymir estaban muy feliz porque, se dieron cuenta que las dos se amaban mutuamente. Eran las 4:00pm y Christa se preparaba para salir se alistó y salió con Ymir camino a su casa, llegaron Sasha no se encontraba pero, les dejó una carta

Chicas

Estoy en la casa de las chicas me dijeron que las ayudara a llevar cosas ya que Mina se va a mudar, entonces me pidió que la ayudara hay pizza en la nevera ya que Christa no puede cocinar porque está en descanso, llegaré en la noche con las chicas para que vean a mi hermanita, nos vemos en la noche.

Att: Sasha

Ymir: Parece que Sasha se quedará toda la tarde en la casa de Mina pero, vendrá junto las chicas en la tarde a visitarte

Christa: Está bien-sonríe

Ymir: Bueno, vamos al cuarto para que descanses- la agarra del brazo para entrar a la habitación- Acuéstate y descansa- le sonríe pero, cuando está a punto de salir Christa la jala del brazo y rodea su cuello para besarla. Ymir corresponde al beso y va sintiendo que la pequeña la va recostando en la cama subiéndose encime de ella.

Ymir: Espera Christa…recuerda…que necesitas…descansar-dice entre besos

Christa: N-no me importa, q-quiero que me hagas t-tuya aquí y ahora- dice jadeando y sonrojada, la morena se sorprende bastante pero, no pierde esa oportunidad y le rodea las caderas

Ymir: ¿Con qué eso deseas?, te lo concederé mi pequeña Diosa-dice para así hacer un movimiento colocándose encime de ella y le da un beso corto y tierno, luego baja por su barbilla su cuello y le da unos pequeños mordiscos haciendo que la rubia gima

Christa: Ymir…- grita la pequeña jadeando haciendo que la más alta se excite más

Ymir: Gime mi nombre otra vez- susurra jadeando, la rubia sólo se deja llevar por el momento

Entonces, la morena regresó hacia su cuello para besarlo, lamerlo para seguir bajando y desabrochar su sueter de una forma violenta, estaba muy excitada no podía esperar más entonces, siguió con su barriga desnuda besándola y acariciándola, luego bajo sus manos para quitar la falda que tenía puesta Christa

Christa: Y-ymir, p-por favor hazlo rápido-dice gimiendo, entonces Ymir se separa de ella y la mira a los ojos para darle un beso tierno y corto en sus labios y agarrar una de sus manos

Ymir: E-está bien pero, muérdeme los labios si te duele, mi pequeña-dice para así bajar su mano libre a la parte íntima de la rubia y la sintió muy mojada algo que la excito más. Introdujo sus dedos, primero empezó suave y luego iba acelerando los movimientos, escuchando a Christa gemir, las dos estaban muy excitadas se deseaban mucho la una a la otra y estaban muy felices las dos más que todo Christa. Luego la rubia llegó al orgasmo, entonces mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Ymir haciendo que se detuviera y lanzara un gemido ronco. Le dio un beso tierno y corto para acostarse al lado de su rubia que abrazo y las dos se estaban viendo a los ojos

Christa: T-te amo Ymir- dice la pequeña jadeando y sonrojada

Ymir: Y yo a ti- sonriendo y dándole un corto pero tierno beso en los labios –Descansa-le sonríe y sobando su cabello rubio y ella cierra sus ojos hasta quedarse dormida

Ymir: _Siempre te protegeré pase lo que pase_- piensa

Se queda al lado de la pequeña sobando su cabello y mirando como dormía dulcemente, luego, se levantó se vistió y salió de la habitación, ordenó los medicamentos de Christa para empezar dárselos al día siguiente pero, escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta- _genial, ya llegó la demonio come pan-_ pensó y frunció el ceño. Caminó hacia la puerta y si era Sasha

Sasha: ¡Hola Ymir!-grito la castaña

Ymir: Que ruidosa, haz silencio que Christa está dormida

Sasha: Está bien, lo siento-susurra para no hacer ruido- traje comida

Ymir: Gracias-dice para sentarse en el comedor y empezar a comer

Sasha: Ymir, ¿por qué conmigo no eres tan amigable como lo eres con mi hermana?-pregunta sentándose a su lado

Ymir: Ella es especial-dice mirándola

Sasha: ¿Y yo no lo soy?- pregunta acercándose más a ella

Ymir: Ps, tú eres rara pero, también eres linda- le sonríe pero, se da cuenta que Sasha está muy sonrojada. En el momento que Ymir giró su rostro para seguir comiendo Sahsa la agarra de la mejilla y la acerca a su rostro para besarla y luego salir corriendo a su cuarto, Ymir estaba aún sentada muy sorprendida de lo que había hecho Sasha

Ymir: _Maldición, Christa y Sasha están enamoradas de mí ¿qué voy a hacer? _- piensa muy confundida es una difícil decisión para ella ya que no quiere hacer sufrir a ninguna de las dos. Mientras tanto Sasha seguía muy sonrojada y feliz en su habitación

Sasha: _Gracias chicas por darme esta idea, al fin pude sentir sus labios cálidos-_pensaba con brillos en sus ojos y recordado el beso y luego irse a dormir, Ymir no durmió en toda la noche ya que estaba pensando lo que había estado pasando por su camino y que algún día tuviera que tomar una difícil decisión y que ese día estaba llegando. Y por otro lado recordando lo que había pasado con Christa eso la dejó muy impresionada a pesar estaba muy feliz de haberlo hecho con la persona que salvó su vida….

**Bueno amigos, perdónenme por demorarme mucho en publicar este cap es que he tenido muchos compromisos de mis estudios tareas, trabajos, exposiciones, etc… Mañana ni el miércoles podré publicar ya que tengo que estudiar una exposición muy importante en mi colegio pero, prometo ser muy divertido. Y también me disculpo por los cambios repentinos en la historia es que soy nueva en esto de hacer historias pero, gracias por darme sus consejos y dejar sus reviews que me hacen seguir adelante con la historia. **

**Los quiero! Dejen sus reviews :3 :3**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nota del autor: **_

_Este capítulo se centrará en la vida de Sasha y sus sentimientos hacia Ymir por lo tanto la que narrará será ella. Por otro lado quería disculparme por la demora sé que fue mucho :'c pero e estado muy ocupada todos estos días pero, al fin ya termine ese asunto y podré recobrar el ritmo de la historia. Espero disfruten este capítulo y dejen sus reviews :3 *W*_

**Narra Sasha:**

Han pasado 2 semanas desde cuando le di el beso a Ymir, ahora hablo más con ella pero, ella actúa como si no hubiese pasado nada y también ella pasa más tiempo con mi hermana que conmigo desde que se recuperó de su accidente. Yo e estado enamorada de Ymir desde hace 2 años que la vi recuerdo que yo estaba almorzando con las chicas cuando ella se acercó a nuestra mesa y me quitó mi pan de la boca me guiñó el ojo y luego se fue. Cuando se fue en vez de sentir rabia sentí felicidad pero, ella sólo se fue. Durante todo el día pensé en ella, cuando decidí hablarle me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de ella, las chicas me apoyaron pero, después me enteré que Annie también sentía algo por ella, pero, aún así nos seguíamos hablando con una tanta rivalidad pero, seguíamos apoyándonos. Y ahora que sabe que mi hermana también está en nuestro camino de amor está más entusiasmada me contó que la beso mientras estaba en el hospital algo que me enojó mucho y fue por eso que yo también la bese por ahora estamos empatadas. Volviendo al presente estoy muy hambrienta, la tonta de mi hermana está con Ymir odio eso estoy muy celosa me pasa por dormilona lo importante ahora es que estoy hambrienta aquí esperándolas cuando escucho el teléfono sonar

Sasha: Hola?-pregunto confundida

X: Hija soy yo tu padre, ¿cómo se encuentran mi Christa?

Sasha: Hola padre, está bien ya se recupero y ¿ustedes por allá?

Padre: Me alegro que mi Christa y tú estén bien, pues, nosotros estamos bien aunque estresados

Sasha: ¡Qué mal! Los están presionando mucho

Padre: Sí hija, les llamamos para decirles que nos tenemos que quedar un tiempo más por acá- me dice con una voz triste

Sasha: ¿Por qué?-pregunté no sabía si estar triste o feliz

Padre: Nos llegaron unos papeleos y tenemos que solucionar algunos problemas y eso nos tomará mucho tiempo

Sasha: Los extrañamos pero, los esperaremos

Padre: Nosotros también las extrañamos, hija tengo que colgar las estaremos llamando estén pendientes, cuídate adiós

**Fin llamada**

Los extraño tanto… Rayos se me olvido comentarles sobre Ymir será en otra ocasión. Sigo teniendo hambre a qué hora llegarán. Justo suena el timbre

Sasha: Al fin llegaron, ¡¿Dónde estaban?!

Christa: Sentimos la demora

Sasha: Bueno, eso no importa ahora sólo aliménteme-digo sentándome en el comedor, Ymir se había ido al cuarto

Sasha: Hermanita nuestros padres llamaron, me preguntaron por ti y les dije que ya te estabas mejorando

Christa: Yo quería hablar con ellos-dice triste

Sasha: No te preocupes me dijeron que llamarían en estos días

Christa: Bueno, lo importante es que están bien-sonríe

Sasha: Pero, hay una mala noticia

Christa: ¿Cuál es?-pregunta preocupada

Sasha: Se quedaran por mucho más tiempo allá, por cuestiones de trabajo

Christa: Qué mal, los extraño mucho-baja la mirada

Sasha: Igual yo, pero habrá que esperar

Christa: Si

Dicho esto volvió a lo que estaba haciendo y yo sólo seguía pensando en mis padres luego vi que Ymir venía hacia donde estaba y se sentó a mi lado no dijo nada yo tampoco, tenía mucha hambre así que por eso no le hable espere y espere hasta que al fin Christa había terminado y yo empecé a comer muy rápido sin que yo me diera cuenta ya me había terminado la comida estaba muy llena y cansada así que decidí irme a acostar.

Llego la noche y yo me desperté para buscar algo de comer, no había nadie pero, escuché la regadera toqué la puerta del baño

Sasha: ¿Quién está aquí?-pregunto confundida

X: Soy Ymir, ¿necesitas el baño?

Sasha: N-no tranquila sigue con los tuyo-respondo avergonzada

Me dirigí al refrigerador saqué un pan y leche fui al comedor vi un papel muy sucio pensé que era basura y lo boté me senté y empecé a comer, vi que Ymir iba saliendo del baño le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, entonces, entró a su cuarto me sentí triste porque no e podido hablar con ella pero, tengo un plan. Termine de comer lavé el vaso esperé unos minutos a que ella se quedara dormida. Pasaron exactamente 15 minutos caminé hacia su cuarto antes de entrar suspiré y me adentré a su cuarto y sí estaba ella dormida no pude evitar sonrojarme, caminé hacia ella me acerqué a su rostro y podría sentir su respiración de lo cerca que estaba, luego me acosté a su lado ya que la cama era grande, la miré por unos segundos toqué su rostro y la besé no podía soportarlo más tenía que hacerlo teniéndola tan cerca no podía quedarme sin hacer nada. Me separé de ella y la abracé para así quedarme dormida sobre ella. A sido una de las mejores noches que e tenido durmiendo al lado del amor de mi vida.

_**Lo siento por dejar el capítulo corto pero, es que tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible y no me llegan ideas. No se desanimen mañana mismo les subiré el próximo capítulo y será mucho más largo y será entretenido también :3 gracias por seguirme y dejar sus reviews **_

_**Los quiero :* :3**_


	8. Chapter 8

Al día siguiente Sasha se despertó primero que Ymir para que no se diera cuenta que había dormido con ella pero, justo cuando se iba a salir de la cama sintió que Ymir la abrazó más fuerte ella se asustó porque creyó que se había dado cuenta pero, no era así sólo se había movido poco

Sasha: No debo asustarme ella sólo debe estar soñando-suspira de alivio

Ymir: ¿Quién está soñando?-abre los ojos y bosteza haciendo que Sasha sobresalte

Sasha: Y-y-y-ymir! ¿Estabas despierta? ¿Sabías que estaba aquí?-pregunta asustada haciendo que Ymir se ría

Ymir: Claro lo supe todo el tiempo y también sentí que me besaste-la mira a los ojos haciendo que se sonroje

Sasha: L-l-o siento por entrometerme así en tu cama mientras duermes-voltea su mirada con vergüenza- espera ¡¿Qué?! L-l-lo siento

Ymir: Jajaja entiendo perfectamente porqué lo hiciste-hace una pausa- ¿Dónde está Christa?

Sasha: No la he visto desde anoche la llamaré- sale del cuarto rápido algo que sorprende a Ymir. Toma su celular y marca a Christa

**Llamada**

Sasha: Hermanita, ¿dónde estás?

Christa: En la casa de nuestros abuelos, ¿acaso no leíste la carta que te deje?

Sasha: ¿Cuál carta?-recuerda que había visto un papel que había botado

Christa: Lo dejé en la mesa, ¿no lo viste?

Sasha: Lo siento, lo boté creyendo que era basura-ríe nerviosa

Christa: Cielos, no tienes remedio yo regreso mañana tengo que colgar. Adiós-cuelga

**Fin de la llamada**

Sasha: Ya hable con Christa me dijo que estaba dónde nuestros abuelos- viendo cómo Ymir se acercaba a ella

Ymir: ¿Por qué no avisó?

Sasha: Ella dejó una carta que accidentalmente yo boté

Ymir: Que tonta eres- la mira con cara de aburrimiento le empuja la frente con un dedo y se va. Pero Sasha la detiene

Sasha: Espera Ymir, ¿qué tal si vamos al centro comercial?

Ymir: ¿Para qué?-pregunta con la ceja arqueada

Sasha: Para poder tener listo el refrigerador cuando Christa regrese

Ymir: Está bien te acompañaré-suspira y va a bañarse

Sasha: ¡_Sí!, lo logré tendré tiempo a solas con Ymir-_piensa saltando de alegría y sonriendo

Paso un rato y ellas estaban entrando al centro comercial Sasha estaba muy emocionada pero, Ymir sólo estaba con cara de aburrida la verdad no le importaba salir para ella era fastidioso estar rodeada de gente que no conoce. Pasaron al lado de un lugar donde vendían pan recién calientito a Sasha le pasó el olor por su nariz e hizo que reaccionara de una forma que hasta a Ymir le impresionó pero, pudo detenerla a tiempo para que no hiciera una locura

Ymir: Hey Sasha, tranquilízate recuerda a lo que vinimos. No puedes estar comiendo ahora-la mira con el ceño fruncido haciendo que Sasha baje la mirada triste

Sasha: Está bien, lo siento Ymir- responde triste y con la mirada baja

Ymir: Está bien no te preocupes cuando lleguemos a casa comes lo que quieras- le soba la cabeza para tranquilizarla algo que sonroja mucho a Sasha pero ella trata de ocultar el rubor para que no lo note

Ymir: ¿Vas a venir o no?- Sasha abrió los ojos muy sorprendida

Sasha: Hace cuanto estás allá, hace poco estabas aquí eres muy rápida caminando-sale corriendo tras de ella

Ymir: Tú eres la lenta- se burla de ella abrazando sus hombros

Sasha: Sólo quédate conmigo y hazme feliz- susurra con una sonrisa

Ymir: Huh, ¿dijiste algo?

Sasha: T-tengo hambre- voltea su mirada avergonzada por lo que había dicho, Ymir suspira profundo

Ymir: Está bien, como no puedes esperar te compraré pan

Sasha: Siiii gracias eres la mejor- rodea su cuello y le da un beso en el cachete y sale corriendo sonrojada

Ymir: Me sorprende como la comida la domina entera- piensa en voz alta espera a que Sasha pida y se queda pagando mientras que la castaña se sienta en una mesa comiendo.

X: Hola Ymir- le sonríe

Ymir: Hola Annie, ¿qué haces por aquí?- pregunta curiosa

Annie: Vine a hacer un recado, que bueno encontrarte justo necesitaba decirte algo

Ymir: ¿Ah sí?, ¿qué es?- pregunta y nota que la rubia se sonroja

Ymir: Oh, pues sí me gustaría, ¿pueden ir Sasha y Christa?- Al escuchar esto Annie se enoja pero, trata de ocultarlo quería ir sola con Ymir pero, le tocaba aceptar

Annie: Está bien, pueden ir- sonríe falsamente

Ymir: Ok, nos vemos el sábado- le soba el cabello y se va dejando a Annie un poco sonrojada algo que es raro en ella

Se hizo tarde Ymir y Sasha decidieron regresar a casa mientras iban por la calle Sasha vio el parque de diversiones algo que la emocionó mucho

Sasha: Ymir Ymir, entremos ahí siiii?-pregunta con pucheritos en su rostro

Ymir: ¿Estás loca? Estoy muy cansada regresemos otro día y venimos con tu hermana-bosteza de sueño y continúa caminando

Sasha: Ymir, ¡por favor!

Ymir: Dije no, estoy muy cansada necesito dormir y además tengo hambre- la mira seria y Sasha se siente vencida y camina a su lado

Después de un largo camino llegan a casa se bañan comen y van a dormir al día siguiente regresaba Christa y también ya casi se acababan las vacaciones. Christa y Sasha tenían que pensar una idea para pasar más tiempo con Ymir ya que cada una de ellas está evolucionando su relación con ella Ymir se ha sorprendido mucho porque, había tocado el corazón de 3 chicas las que menos pensaba que enamoraría pero, a la vez se siente feliz ya que siempre había vivido sola y conociendo a estas chicas su vida había hecho un cambio muy repentino pero, así vivía feliz…

_**Aquí les dejo el capítulo 8 no hubo mucha acción pero, ya casi viene lo bueno jeje esperen con paciencia por favor les prometo que no los decepcionaré gracias por sus reviews y sigan leyendo :3**_

_**Los quiero :D**_

_**También quiero darle gracias a mi amigo **__**Daniel Jink**_ _**que ha estado dándome ideas sobre la historia :3 **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Autor:****Yo (Majinesan)**

**Editor:**Daniel Jink

Nota: Quiero pedir disculpas sinceramente sé que algunos se enredaron con una parte de la historia la voy a corregir para que sepan que trataba de decir:

Ymir: ¿Ah sí?, ¿qué es?- pregunta y nota que la rubia se sonroja

Annie: ¿Te gustaría ir a cine conmigo el sábado?- voltea su mirada con vergüenza

Ymir: Oh, pues sí me gustaría, ¿pueden ir Sasha y Christa?- Al escuchar esto Annie se enoja pero, trata de ocultarlo quería ir sola con Ymir pero, le tocaba aceptar

Annie: Está bien, pueden ir- sonríe falsamente

Bueno, eso era lo que quería corregir es que yo de tonta no me di cuenta que se había borrado gomen si se enredaron. Sin más preámbulos les dejo el capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Ymir se encontraba sola en la casa sentada en el sofá Sasha probablemente salió a comer o algo así ya que ninguna de las 2 sabe cocinar y con el retraso de Christa se desesperó mucho. Estaba pensando que hoy saldría con Annie, Sasha y Christa las chicas que están locamente enamorada de ella. En un sentido ella aún no puede creer eso en otro sentido se siente triste porque, no quiere hacerlas sufrir ya que sabe que no puede tener una preferencia entonces, ella decidió tratarlas a todas de la misma forma se siente en gran parte bien ya que tiene amigas y personas que le hacen compañía pero, ella sólo espera que no haya otra escondida por ahí que sienta el mismo sentimiento hacía ella. Espero durante 2 horas hasta que escuchó la puerta eran ellas al fin tenía que estar en 2 horas en el cine entonces decidió contarles

Ymir: Oigan, ¿quieren ir a cine?

Sasha y Christa: Claro que sí-responden sonriendo

Ymir: ¡Qué bien!, pero Annie también vendrá con nosotras- al decir eso el rostro de Sasha cambió totalmente ella sabe los sentimientos de Annie hacia Ymir

Christa: Genial, no puedo esperar. ¿a qué hora tenemos que irnos?

Ymir: En dos horas, hagan rápido lo que tengan que hacer para irnos

Christa y Sasha: Sí

Espero a que las dos se terminaran y se fueron cuando llegaron vieron a Annie en la entrada y ya tenía las boletas en mano tenía las 4 boletas listas la saludaron y luego fueron a comprar las palomitas y gaseosas entraron a ver una película de romance elegida por Annie. Bueno ella estaba sentada a la derecha de Ymir, Christa a la izquierda y Sasha al lado de Christa en estos momentos Sasha sólo estaba interesada en comer mientras que las demás estaban concentradas en la película. Annie estaba también muy concentrada en Ymir. Había pensado en un plan para tratar de llamar su coquetearla pero, no está segura que funcione ya que estaban Christa y Sasha ella estaba pensando en un plan diferente pero no le venía ninguno a la mente

Ymir: Ya regreso voy al baño

Cuando escucha a la morena alta decir eso se le ocurre una buena idea, espera cinco minutos después que se haya ido y decide ir también

Christa: ¿A dónde vas en medio de la película Annie?-pregunta confundida

Annie: También voy al baño

Christa: ok, pero no te demores dile eso a Ymir también

Sale de la sala y entra al baño donde encuentra a Ymir justo a punto de salir

Annie: Espera Ymir-la empuja hasta quedar pegada contra la pared y también la obliga a agacharse sorprendiendo a la más alta por su fuerza

Ymir: ¡Oye Annie! Espe…- fue callada por unos labios juntos a los de ella

Al principio no lo correspondió pero, cada vez más iba cayendo en ese encanto femenino de Annie hasta que decidió corresponderlo y eso sonrojó a Annie y a la vez la emocionó. Annie rozó su lengua con los labios de Ymir en esos momentos Christa va entrando al baño justo cuando iba a entrar ve a Ymir y Annie besándose algo que la rompió el corazón y sale corriendo llorando. Ymir reacciona y la aleja de ella

Ymir: Annie yo… Lo siento pero, no puedo hacerlo

Annie: ¿Por qué, acaso no entiendes que te amo? Quiero estar junto a ti, por favor Ymir- grita con lágrimas en sus ojos. La morena no respondía no sabía qué decir y tampoco quería rechazarla porque no quería verla sufrir decidió otra cosa

Ymir: Annie yo no sé qué responder, ¿podrías darme tiempo para pensarlo?

Annie: Está bien pero, prométeme que lo pensarás bien ¿sí?-le reclama con pucheritos la morena suspira

Ymir: Está bien, lo prometo. Ahora regresemos a ver la película-le coloca una mano en su hombro y salen del baño

Llegan a la sala se sientan en sus puestos pero no antes que Ymir se da cuenta que Christa está muy seria algo raro en ella, entonces piensa que tal vez haya visto lo que pasó con Annie

Ymir: ¿Qué sucede Christa?-pregunta con una ceja levantada

Christa: Nada-responde secamente

Ymir: ¿Cómo que nada? ¿Qué sucede?

Christa: No es nada-le sonríe falsamente para que no se preocupe Ymir lo que hace es devolverle la sonrisa y sigue viendo la película pero, Christa estaba a punto de llorar no soportaba más aún seguían las imágenes de ese momento en su cabeza pero, trató de soportarlo. Aun así no podía soportar el hecho que la persona a la que había entregado su corazón y cuerpo se haya besado con otra chica se dijo para a sí misma que no era el momento de pensar en eso no quería que se dieran cuenta que estaba triste así que sólo olvido eso y espero a que terminara la película. Sasha se dio cuenta que su hermana estaba triste así que la abrazó y la consoló

Sasha: ¿Qué te sucede hermanita?-pregunta preocupada

Christa: No es nada

Sasha: ¿Por qué no confías en mí y me dices?

Christa: Porque, es algo personal que debo solucionar yo misma

Sasha: Está bien-suspira vencida

-_Es algo que debo solucionar yo misma lo planearé de alguna forma u otra-_ piensa Christa, ¿qué tendrá planeado Christa? ¿Dejará que Ymir se vaya con Annie? Eso lo veremos muy pronto en los siguientes capítulos.


	10. Chapter 10 parte 1

**Autor: Majinesan (yo)**

**Editor: **SatoshiKonoe

* * *

****Christa empezaba a tratar a Ymir de una forma diferente, aveces la ignoraba y otras veces le respondía de una manera diferente.

Ymir estaba tomando una ducha y pensando en el cambio que había tenido Christa con ella y en lo que le dijo Annie. Cuando salió de la ducha y se vistió vio que Christa estaba hermosa se había vestido muy bien pero no sabía para, la saludó pero ella la ignoró y se fue de ahí a Ymir le parecía extraño, pero siguió su camino, justo cuando iba a salir alguien tocó la puerta la abrió y se impresionó al ver a Armin

Armin: Hola Ymir, ¿está Christa?

Ymir: Sí- respondió seriamente dejó pasar al chico y salió

Ymir estaba muy furiosa porque ella sabía que saldrían juntos eso es obvio simplemente con verlos, ella caminaba sin rumbo y pensando donde iría Christa con Armin. Luego se detiene frente a un restaurante donde están ellos dos riéndose juntos le partió el alma a Ymir y decidió regresar a casa, se acostó en su cama tenía lágrimas en sus ojos pero, ella pudo resistir ella odia llorar porque es muy orgullosa, en ese momento estaba muy triste así que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

X: Ymir- susurraba una extraña voz en su mente- Ymir- repitió y cada vez se escuchaba más cerca- Ymir- repitió una vez más entonces, pensó que era una voz muy familiar razonó y era la de su padre pero, ¿por qué?

Ymir: Padre, ¿eres tú?- preguntó alarmada, no respondió pensó que solo era su imaginación pero volvió a hablar

X: Sí, soy yo hija- cuando escuchó su respuesta sintió que su corazón aceleraba muy rápido pero a la vez creyó que estaba loca entonces, le preguntó

Ymir: Pero, ¿cómo? Esto es increíble

Papá: Hija estoy muerto en carne y hueso, pero vivo en tu subconsciencia

Ymir: ¿Dónde estás? No puedo verte- lo buscó por todas partes

Papá: No creo que sea posible verme, pero sólo podrás escucharme

Ymir: No importa, sólo con escucharte estoy bien- sonrió de alivio

Papá: Dime hija, ¿Por qué estás triste y enojada?

Ymir: Bueno verás…- Estoy enamorada- se sonrojo pero trató de disimularlo

Papá: ¿Cuál es el problema? Puedes contar conmigo te ayudaré

Ymir: Sí, lo sé. Está bien te lo diré- hace una pausa y suspira- Lo que sucede es que mis sentimientos están confundidos, porque no quiero lastimar a nadie además de la persona que me gusta hay otras chicas que están enamoradas de mí y si me quedo con la chica que me gusta haré sufrir a las otras y no quiero caer tan bajo. Ellas están esperando una respuesta de mí pero, no sé qué hacer

Papá: Bueno hija, pienso que deberías hacer lo que te diga tu corazón, las demás deberán entender tu decisión, ya que si en verdad amas a esa persona significa que debe ser una razón muy especial para ti que llegó hasta tu corazón

Al haber escuchado eso recordó el día en que conoció a Christa que se acercó a ella a consolarla, a pesar de haberla tratado mal, también cuando se ofreció a darle un lugar donde vivir cuando más lo necesitó y finalmente su sonrisa cada vez que le sonríe su corazón late de una manera que hasta ella se sorprende. Todos esos momentos especiales que vive con ella y también cuando se besaron e hicieron el amor, -_¿por qué rayos olvidé todo eso? con ella es que debería estar con más nadie, porque ella es mi Diosa- _pensó

Ymir: Tienes razón, ya tomé una decisión te lo agradezco padre- sonrió grandemente

Papá: De nada hija, ve a decírselo pronto. Recuerda que siempre estaré dentro de ti para cuando me necesites

Ymir: Sí, adiós padre cuídate

Papá: También tú, te amo hija

Ymir: También te amo padre

Después de despedirse se levantó y miró su reloj y había pasado una hora desde que se había quedado dormida, se levantó rápido y salió corriendo de la casa lo más rápido que pudo para encontrar a Christa fue al mismo restaurante donde estaba con Armin pero, no la vio buscó por otros lados y empezó a llover pero, no se rendiría. Llegó a un parque para descansar y taparse de la lluvia cuando de pronto ve a Christa estaba sentada e una banca que estaba ahí que por suerte tenía una capa arriba para protegerla de la lluvia. Ymir caminó hacia ella y se colocó en frente de ella Christa sintió la presencia de alguien y vio a Ymir se sorprendió mucho notó que estaba empapada de agua y la lluvia aterrizaba sobre su cuerpo

Ymir: Necesito hablar contigo...

Continuará….

* * *

**NOTA FINAL:**

**Bueno, este capítulo tendrá 2 partes es largo :3 también quería agradecerles por dejarme reviews espero lo sigan haciendo eso me emociona mucho a seguir escribiendo si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia que decirme la recibiré con gusto para mejorar la historia. También quería aprovechar para que lean el fic que está haciendo un amigo es el que me ayuda a editar el capítulo. Es de Fairy Tail aquí les dejó el link la verdad es muy interesante. Los quiero y sigan leyendo *O***

s/9718076/1/Devils-Realist es este :D


	11. Chapter 10 parte 2

**Autor: Majinesan (yo)**

**Editor: ****SatoshiKonoe**

**Nota: **_**Discúlpenme por la demora es que quería que este cap fuera más largo y necesitaba pensar muchas ideas jeje . También puse un horario para los días que voy a publicar. Martes, Jueves, Sábados y domingos :D disfruten la historia.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 10 parte 2**

Christa: ¡Ymir!- grita impresionada- ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Ymir: Lo que pasó entre Annie y yo, quiero explicártelo

Christa: No quiero saber nada, lo que pasó, pasó no puedes cambiarlo-con expresión seria

Ymir: Por lo menos déjame explicarlo y si no me quieres creer me iré y no te seguiré molestando, sólo quiero explicarlo

Christa: Está bien, pero eso no cambiara nada

Hubo un silencio incomodo en los últimos minutos Ymir estaba pensando una forma para explicarle la situación y también pensaba una manera en que puede confesar sus sentimientos, mientras que Christa sólo estaba preocupada sintió un pequeño dolor cuando Ymir le dijo que la dejaría ella no le gustaba la idea que la dejara pero, también se sentía muy mal por lo que ella le hizo, aunque por otro lado fue buena idea haberle causado celos ya que eso hizo que Ymir despertara y se diera cuenta a quien debe amar en verdad. Desde el principio ella sabía que Ymir la estaba viendo cuando estaba con Armin y pudo notar su furia. Al fin Ymir rompió silencio

Ymir: Lo que pasó con Annie fue que cuando iba saliendo del baño ella llegó de inmediato, me empujó hacia la pared no tuve tiempo para defenderme justo me besó, no pude separarme, aunque debo admitir que le correspondí, en ese momento te recordé y reaccioné la aparté de mí, luego ella me dijo que me amaba y que esperaba una respuesta mía. En estos días me di cuenta que yo sólo te amo a ti-se avergüenza trata de ocultarla y mantiene una mirada seria

Al terminar de decir esto Christa estaba muy sorprendida cuando sintió que el rubor sus mejillas bajó su rostro, no quería que Ymir lo notara, más importante aún es que ella no sabe qué decir en realidad; Ella ama a Ymir con todo su corazón más que ella misma pero tiene miedo de volver a salir lastimada, aunque su amor por Ymir le gana al miedo. Así que levanta su rostro y camina hacia ella

Christa: Eres un idiota y yo también soy una idiota por amarte pero no me arrepiento- con cada palabra que dice se acerca a la morena- Te perdono- se detiene al frente de de Ymir y ahora las dos se están mojando con la lluvia- Yo no puedo olvidarte y tampoco puedo permitir que te alejes- después de decir eso Ymir no duda ni un segundo en inclinarse y besar esos labios pequeños y dulces, por otro lado Christa le corresponde necesitaba esos labios que la llenan de vida, con tan solo rozar con ellos se llenaba de alegría interiormente. Era la mejor sensación que había sentido y lo disfrutaba más ahora que los había extrañado, ahora Ymir lamía con su lengua el labio inferior de Christa dándole una señal de entrar ella entendió y abrió su boca para que pudiera entrar sus lenguas jugaban unas a otras con un suave baile. Christa sentía que sus pies abandonaban el piso y era porque Ymir la está levantando para poder llegar a la altura de sus ojos, necesitaban aire así que tuvieron que separarse, aún con la lluvia cayendo sobre sus rostros deslizándose y desaparecer en sus cuerpos, Ymir junta sus frentes mira esos ojos azules que la vuelven loca y le dice

Ymir: Dicen que los besos bajo la lluvia son los más especiales- hace ruborizar a la rubia

Christa: Aww, Ymir ¿desde cuando eres tan romántica?

Ymir: Desde que me enamoré de ti- le da un corto beso

Christa: Estoy muriéndome del frio, nos vamos a enfermar. Regresemos Ymir

Ymir: Está bien- la deja en el suelo y entrelaza sus dedos para salir corriendo a casa

La casa no estaba muy lejos del parque así que no demoraron mucho en llegar, cuando estaban en la puerta de la casa se rieron ya que estaban muy mojadas y les parecía divertido correr bajo la lluvia, sentían demasiado frio así que entraron de inmediato y vieron a Sasha saliendo de la cocina ella se dio cuenta de la presencia de Christa e Ymir y las miró sorprendida de lo mojada que estaban y también se dio cuenta que estaban agarradas de las manos Christa lo notó y justo iba a soltarla cuando Ymir le apretó la mano, le hizo una señal de que todo estará bien ella la entendió y dejó que Ymir se encargara de eso

Sasha: ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Por qué están mojadas?

Ymir: Estábamos en un parque cuando justo empezó a llover, Christa y yo decidimos volver teníamos mucho frio-hace una pausa- Tengo algo que decirte Sasha

Sasha: ¿Qué es?

Ymir: Ya me he decidido mi respuesta es que me quedaré con Christa ella ha sido la única que yo he amado en mi vida, lo siento pero tienes que entenderme-Christa se sorprendió de lo que había dicho nunca creyó que ella lo diría de esa forma y menos delante de ella pero se alegró mucho. Ahora quería saber la respuesta de Sasha

Sasha: Hermanita debo admitir que me ganaste, pudiste adelantarte a mí y abrir los sentimientos de Ymir hacia ti. Me siento muy triste al saber que Ymir estará contigo y no conmigo pero, ya no interferiré más y les deseo que tengan una buena relación- Las abraza.

Su expresión no estaba nada triste, ella estaba feliz Christa e Ymir no entendían por qué ¿acaso había otra persona además de Ymir? O ¿realmente nunca estuvo enamorada de Ymir? Muchas preguntas recorrían en sus mentes, fue muy rara la actitud de Sasha pero decidieron ignorarla y esperar a que ella les explicara muy pronto

Sasha: ¡Qué esperan! Se van a enferman

Christa: ¡Oh cierto!, vamos Ymir entre tú primero

Ymir: No, entra tú primero no quiero que vuelvas a estar en cama por varios días

Christa: Está bien, iré primero- soltó a Ymir y entró al baño

Mientras Christa estaba duchándose estaba pensando en todo lo que había sucedido, ella al final se quedó con Ymir la persona que el primer día que la conoció la trató mal nunca había imaginado que algo como esto sucedería. Se sentía muy feliz de que Ymir la eligiera a ella y por haberle sido honesta. Ella quiere abrazarla y nunca soltarla termina rápido de ducharse y sale corriendo a la habitación de Ymir la ve y se lanza hacia ella para besarla sorprendió mucho a Ymir así que le preguntó

Ymir: ¿Y ese beso tan de repente?-la abraza

Christa: Eso fue por haberme aceptado y porque te amo- le sonríe y envuelve su cuello

Ymir: Pero, yo quiero algo más que eso- le sonríe maliciosamente

Christa: E-eres una pervertida

Ymir: ¿Por qué si ya lo hicimos una vez?- sonroja a la rubia- debo admitir que eres muy buena- se sonroja más

Christa: ¡Y-ymir!- aparta su mirada avergonzada- No estoy lista para hacerlo

Ymir: ¿Por qué? El otro día te dejaste llevar y todo

Christa: E-es que quiero que hoy sea un día especial

Ymir: Entiendo, tienes razón- le besa- iré a ducharme muero de frio- se levanta y se va al baño

Después del día en que Ymir confesó sus sentimientos a Christa regresaron a clases sus vacaciones habían terminado, por otro lado las cosas cambiaron entre las otras chicas. Sasha como se sospechaba estaba enamorada de una chica nueva que tenía un hermano o se podría decir que eran medio hermanos su nombre era Mikasa y su hermano se llamaba Eren, les cuento Sasha se enamoró de Mikasa de la misma forma en como se había enamorado de Ymir a primera vista a veces dicen que el amor a primera vista no existe pero, Sasha pudo experimentarlo 2 veces. Annie sufrió por la respuesta de Ymir aunque, ella tampoco se quedó sola se enteró que su mejor amiga Mina estaba profundamente enamorada de ella así que ahora está con ella pero no puede negar que aún tiene un pequeño sentimiento por Ymir que Mina seguramente eliminará.

Hoy los padres de Christa regresarán a casa Christa y Sasha les contaron que Ymir se estaba quedando, le contaron por lo que había pasado la muerte de su padre bla bla bla y todo lo demás y también le contaron que ella y Christa estaban saliendo y entonces, ellos quieren conocer a Ymir para saber si ella es digna de estar con su hija. Sasha y Christa estaban organizando la casa mientras que Ymir estaba meditando lo que iba a decir y hacer ya que ella no quería quedar mal ante sus padres, ellos estarían ahí en más o menos 2 horas se le estaba acabando el tiempo. Aun así estaba muy confiada estaba segura que la aceptarían ella es la única que puede proteger y amar a Christa debidamente. Pasaron las 2 horas y Christa estaba organizando la comida y la mesa mientras que Ymir estaba sentada en el sillón esperando, de repente tocaban la puerta Sasha abrió y eran sus padres Christa y Sasha corrieron lanzándose encima de ellos abrazándolos los extrañaban mucho. Ymir al ver esa escena se sentía celosa pero a la vez feliz se acercó a ellos y les estrechó la mano

Ymir: ¡Buenas tardes! Suegros, me llamo Ymir, un gusto conocerlos- les sonríe y ellos aceptan su mano

Padre de Christa: Un gusto también conocerte Ymir, es bueno conocer al fin a la novia de mi hija. Eres muy educada- le sonríe y suelta su mano

Ymir: Muchas gracias- siente la mano de Christa entrelazar sus dedos

Mamá de Christa: Sentémonos, nosotros estamos estresados de ese largo viaje- suspira de cansancio

Christa: Sí, les preparé una comida deliciosa. Les encantará- los invita a sentarse en la mesa

Cuando terminan de comer los padres de Christa estaban satisfechos, están muy orgullosos de tener una hija tan buena en la cocina eso lo heredó de su abuela fue la que la enseñó a cocinar cuando ella estaba más pequeña, nunca se quejaron de cada comida que hace Christa todas eran muy buenas.

Madre de Christa: Estuvo muy bueno, esa es mi hija- le soba el pelo a la rubia

Padre de Christa: Ymir, tienes mucha suerte de estar con mi hija cuando se casen nunca quedarás insatisfecha con la comida que prepare- sonríe ampliamente Ymir y Christa se sonrojan al escuchar la palabra matrimonio era demasiado pronto pensar en eso pero en el fondo les alegra parece que sus padres aceptaron la relación

Christa: P-padre, eso quiere decir que ¿nos acepta como pareja?-pregunta nerviosa

Padre de Christa: Claro, yo pienso que Ymir es una persona que es capaz de cuidarte, si tú la amas y ella te ama no hay impedimento con su relación, ¿cierto cariño?

Madre de Christa: Cierto, nosotros aceptamos su relación- les sonríe

Ymir: ¡M-muchas gracias! Cuidaré a su hija con mi vida, no se arrepentirán de ello- agacha su cabeza de agradecimiento

Padre de Christa: No es para tanto Ymir, por favor levanta tu cabeza- dice e Ymir obedece

Christa e Ymir están muy felices ya dieron el siguiente paso a su relación no saben cómo describir ese sentimiento que sienten ahora mismo. Pero la que más estaba feliz en estos momentos era Ymir porque, nunca en su vida se había enamorado ya que su actitud es dura y fría que es imposible relacionarse con las demás persona aunque a ella le gustaba estar sola siempre creyó que estar cerca de gente no ayudaba de nada porque, algún día la iba la iban a traicionar ella no permitiría eso pero, desde que conoció a Christa su manera de ver la vida cambió drásticamente así que decidió que con ella sería la única persona que se relacionaría porque, la ama con todo su corazón y va a dar su vida por ella..

* * *

**Nota: **

_**Aquí tienen la segunda parte linda ¿no? Desde ahora todo cambiará y serán más largos los capítulos y lindos espero les guste sé que todo lo hice muy rápido pero, quería romper ese cuadro amoroso y dejar a Ymir con Christa ya que amo a esa pareja *-* espero les guste y sigan leyendo. Y también dejen sus reviews**_

_**Los quiero :***_


	12. Chapter 11

**Autor: Majinesan (Yo)**

**Editor: SatoshiKonoe**

**Capítulo 11**

Después de cenar Ymir había estado planeando tener su primera cita ya que llevaban 2 semanas desde que empezaron su relación amorosa, estaba muy preocupada porque no sabía qué tipo de cita preparar así que le pidió ayuda a Sasha

Ymir: Sasha, ¿podrías ayudarme con algo?-

Sasha: Claro, puedes decirme

Ymir: Hmm… Podrías darme consejos sobre una cita romántica- desvía la mirada con vergüenza haciendo reír a Sasha

Sasha: Aww, que lindo claro yo te ayudo- le sonríe

Ymir: Gracias

Sasha: Pero, con una condición

Ymir: ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué es?- levanta una ceja

Sasha: Yo organizaré todo y también cubriré los gastos-

Ymir: No, yo cubriré los gastos, ¡no te preocupes!

Sasha: De verdad no es problema, es que quiero hacer algo por mi hermanita y por ti. Por favor Ymir déjame ayudarlas- le suplicaba hasta que Ymir aceptó

Sasha: ¡Siii!, gracias Ymir les prometo que no fallaré mañana estén listas en la noche- le guiña un ojo y sale de la habitación

Ymir fue a la ciudad para comprar ropa nueva muy elegante quería sorprender a Christa la noche siguiente de su cita, ella no se complicaba por comprar ropa. Eligió un traje negro que (más tarde en la cita describiré). Terminó de comprar regresó a casa cuando llegó vio a Christa sentada en el sofá frente al tv, Ymir se acercó a ella le tapó los ojos y le susurró al oído

Ymir: ¿Quién soy?

Christa: La persona que más amo en mi vida- le sonríe y siente los labios suaves y calientes de la morena en su mejilla

Ymir: ¿Qué película estás viendo?- se sienta a su lado

Christa: Es una comedia- se recuesta en el hombro de su novia

Ymir: Oh, será interesante

Durante la película se reían, Ymir molestaba a Christa con sarcasmos y la comparaba con personajes rubios y enanos haciéndola enfadar, le daba cabezazos en su barbilla (como de costumbre) haciendo enojar a Ymir odiaba que Christa la golpeara en esa parte. La película duró 2 horas era muy tarde las 12:00pm. La rubia se quedó dormida en el hombro de Ymir, la tomó en brazos como a una princesa y la llevó a la cama, la tapó con la sabana y le dio un beso en la frente de buenas noches, ella también se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Christa (aún no enterada de la cita) dijo que iba a salir de compras con Sasha.

Christa: Sasha, vamos de compras ¿quieres?

Sasha: Lo siento hermanita, no puedo…mejor otro día

Christa: Vamos…habrá mucha comida….

Sasha: Va- (Recordó la tan planeada cita), Lo siento, no puedo ir.

*En la mente de Christa*

Qué raro que Sasha no haya querido ir de compras, además…es mucho mas raro el no querer ir por la comida.

Christa: No te preocupes, le diré a otra persona…

Sasha: ¿No crees que el día está para quedarse en casa?

Christa: La verdad no lo sé…

Sasha: Solo hazme caso, alguien quiere sorprenderte hoy…

*Sasha se va*

Christa se queda pensando en lo que dijo sasha

*Recuerdo*

Sasha: …Alguien quiere sorprenderte hoy…

*Fin del recuerdo*

Christa: Que habrá querido decir Sasha con eso…

Al caer la noche, Christa entró a la habitación de Ymir en busca de compañía, (ya que se había sentido sola todo el día)

Al entrar se dio cuenta que Ymir no estaba.

*Entra Sasha a la habitación*

Sasha: Al fin te encuentro!, ponte este vestido, Ya!

Christa: ¿Para qué quieres que me ponga este vestido?

Sasha: Solo hazme caso, se hacer tarde

Christa (En su mente): ¿Tarde para qué?...

Christa: Ya vale, vale; me lo coloco.

Christa había quedado realmente hermosa, Sasha le hizo un peinado extravagante y muy sexy…parecía una Diosa con lo que llevaba puesto.

Sasha: Ahora apura, vamos.

Christa: ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Sasha: Haces demasiadas preguntas…tu solo ven *La jala por el brazo*

Antes de bajarse del automóvil, Sasha le vendó los ojos y le dijo:

Sasha: Esta es la sorpresa de la que te hablé, te vas alegrar mucho.

Christa: Vale…pero dime que es

Sasha: Todo a su tiempo…

Sasha lleva al Christa al lugar de la gran esperada Cita, le quita la venda de los ojos. Ymir se queda viéndola y le ofreció su mano diciéndole:

Ymir: Mi Diosa, vuestra cena…está servida.

Ymir y Sasha se sientan en el restaurante, Christa estaba muy contenta, de hecho, nunca estuvo tan contenta como aquella vez.

Ymir: Sasha, ¿No te quedas?

Sasha: Ni de broma, esto es para ustedes, además, Connie me invitó a una fiesta, ¿Ya les dije que está llena de comida?

Christa: Ya se me hacía raro…

Sasha se va y las deja solas, el ambiente era relajante y muy romántico, había varias personas pertenecientes a una orquesta tocando instrumentos suaves como el violín, la flauta, etc.

*Al finalizar la cena romántica (Cita)*

Ymir: Y ahora viene el postre

Christa: ¿El postre?

Ymir: Jajaja, si…el postre eres tú

Ymir coge a Christa y se van para un hotel, la expresión de la cara de Christa era muy sonrojada, pero estaba feliz.

**Nota: -**


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 13**

**Nota: **En este capítulo habrán 2 narradores mi editor y yo, es que queremos hacer este capítulo muy especial después se darán cuenta porqué. Bueno aquí está

**Narra Majinesan **

Ymir se despertó por el frío viento de la mañana miró a Christa, se dio cuenta que estaba temblando así que la abrazó. Cuando Christa sintió el calor en su cuerpo murmuró

Christa: ¿Ymir?- sonríe llamando la atención de la más alta

Ymir: ¿Mhm?-pregunta mirándola

Christa: Te amo

Ymir: Yo también te amo mi pequeña

Se inclina hacia la rubia y la besa, se besaron por un buen rato después se separaron y Christa le dijo

Christa: P-por favor, hazme tuya- Ymir se sonroja demasiado pero asiente

La besó de nuevo de una manera un poco brusca, ella estaba muy excitaba hacia mucho que no tocaba ese cuerpo que la volvía loca. Dejó su boca y bajó hasta su cuello escuchando los gemidos suaves de Christa que la excitaba más esos gritos gloriosos eran música para sus oídos, no había necesidad de quitarle la ropa ya que las dos estaban desnudas. Ymir tocaba todo su cuerpo y mordía dejando marcas para indicar que era suyo y de más nadie, siguió bajando hasta la intimidad de la pequeña, se dio cuenta que estaba muy mojada se inclinó hacia Christa y le dijo

Ymir: E-estás muy mojada

Christa: Es tú culpa, me tienes así- se sonroja y la vuelve a besar

Ymir: Me encanta que yo sea la que te caliente- le sonríe maliciosamente y nota el rubor intenso en su novia

Christa: C-cállate y hazlo rápido

Ymir: Como pidas mi Diosa-

Bajó de nuevo hasta su intimidad empezó lamiéndola mientras Christa gemía, ella jadeaba descontroladamente. Ya no podía aguantar más así que lamió dos de sus dedos y los metió. Estaba dentro de Christa primero penetró suave se inclinó hacia Christa y acercó sus labios con los de ella y le dijo

Ymir: Si te duele, muérdeme

La rubia asintió mientras sentía la respiración agitada de Ymir, ella aceleró la penetración hasta llegar al punto G de Christa para soltar un grito mucho más fuerte que el otro y mordió los labios de Ymir haciéndola gemir. Christa se acostó en el pecho de Ymir las dos estaban jadeando y cansadas

Ymir: Me encanta hacer el amor contigo, porque es muy especial te amo- besa su frente

Christa: Aww, yo también te amo-se sonroja y sonríe

Ymir: ¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya o dormimos un rato más?

Christa: Quiero dormir un poco más

Ymir: Muy bien, amor- busca la mano de Christa y entrelaza sus dedos

***Narra SatoshiKonoe (Editor)***

Al terminar, Christa y Ymir hicieron el "Check Out" y se dirigieron a su casa, en ella, el padre de Christa las esperaba

Padre: ¿La pasaron bien?

Christa Sonrojada: Eh…Padre, que tipo de preguntas son esas…

Ymir: Sí, la hemos pasado de maravilla.

Padre: Ya veo, hicieron esto y aquello…

Christa: Padre!

Padre: Está bien, al punto…; Tu madre y yo les tenemos una sorpresa…

Christa: ¿Más sorpresas?

Christa mira a Ymir con la cara de que han sido suficientes sorpresas…

Ymir: No me mires a mí, esta vez no tengo nada que ver.

Madre: Cariño, es hora.

Padre: De acuerdo, vamos.

Christa: ¿Ir? ¿A dónde? –Estamos muy cansadas…

Padre: Ya lo verán

Ymir y Christa se montan en el carro de los padres de Christa y estos las llevan a una casa gigantesca

Madre: Hemos llegado.

Ymir: ¿Qué hacemos en esta casa?

Christa: Espera, no me digan qu-

Padre: Así es, este será su hogar.

Christa estaba muy emocionada pero…

Ymir: Disculpe, no podemos aceptarla

Madre: Oh, ¿Por qué?

Christa le susurra: De qué hablas…

Padre: ¿Acaso no quieres vivir y dormir con mi hija?

Ymir: Lo deseo más que nada en el mundo pero si tengo que hacerlo...quiero hacerlo por mis propios méritos, es decir, ganarme esta casa con mi sueldo.

Padre: Pero ya está comprada la casa…

Madre: ¿Y si hacemos un trato?

Ymir: ¿qué clase de trato?

Madre: Quédense con la casa mientras que consigues trabajo y así la vas pagando mensualmente, Así estarías satisfecha ¿No?

Ymir: Ahora que lo pone así…no creo que...-

Christa: Déjate de bobadas Ymir, aceptemos la casa, es lo que hemos querido siempre, ¿no?

Ymir se sonrojó y le hizo una sonrisa que jamás le había hecho a Christa

Ymir: Está bien, la aceptamos.

Padre: ¿Y bien? ¿Entramos?

Christa: Si

Madre: Te ayudaré escoger los muebles…, tu padre decía que unas paredes rojas resaltarían su casa…

Padre: Querida...ya basta…

Ymir: No puede existir la persona más feliz en este momento, más que yo…

Christa: La hay…

Christa besa a Ymir muy románticamente.

Christa: Ymir, Te amo.

Ymir: Yo también te amo.

Dos meses después…

Ahora mismo me siento feliz, me fui de viaje en un crucero de 9 meses con la persona que yo mas amo en mi vida. Me di cuenta, que si te dejas llevar por tu corazón, muy pronto encontrarás a esa persona que te corresponde.

Mikasa: Oye, Sashaa, vamos al salón de fiestas, te estoy esperando

Sasha: Ya voy, solo espérame unos minutos….

Ymir y Christa pudieron vivir en paz un buen tiempo, por otro lado, yo amo a Mikasa, y ella me ama.

Annie decidió salir con Mina y empezar una vida junto a ella.

Todos son completamente felices, dejé todo atrás para poder estar con la persona que amo…aquí empieza mi vida…mi historia.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Nota: **Les gustó la historia? quería que fuese una sorpresa su final, por eso no lo avisé. No quería acabarla pero, se me ocurrió la idea con otra historia ya hice el primer capítulo mañana lo subiré. Es la misma pareja es que la amo mucho *O* espero les guste el final y sigan mi otra historia. Dejen reviews si les gustó si no le gustó y alguna opinión para mejorar mi narración, ortografía, etc... _

_Los quiero! :3_


End file.
